The Power of a Digital Sacrifice
by Fresh Prince of Konoha
Summary: With the growing danger of the Digital World War, the barrier separating the worlds is broken. As Naruto Uzumaki leads the charge, a new generation of Warriors must rise to help quell the danger facing not only the human world, but the Digital as well.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people, it's the Fresh Prince of Konoha again. I'm sorry that it took me forever to upload again. But to hold you over until I release the next chapter of my other stories, here's the first chapter of a Digimon/Naruto crossover story. I've read many of them recently, but from the ones that I've had the pleasure of reading, I don't think one like this exists. I just hope that you guys will stick with me on this story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Minato Namikaze.<p>

Just the mere mention of that name would send shivers up the spine of Shinobi. In his short 20 years of life, he'd accomplished things that no one ever did. He was taught by one of the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya. He became a Genin at age 10. He became a Chuunin by 11 and Jounin by 12.

He was a key player in the 3rd Shinobi War. With his two self-made techniques, the Rasengan and Hiraishin, he single-handedly destroyed over 1/3 of the Iwagakure army. He was one of the few Shinobi to earn a SS flee on sight ranking in the Bingo Book.

When he was 7, he met the love of his life, Kushina Uzumaki. She was a survivor of the massacre of the Uzumaki Clan in Whirlpool Country. After dating her ever since he was 12, he married her secretly at 18, and she became pregnant at age 19.

When he was 20 years old, he was made the Yondaime Hokage. In 20 short years, Minato Namikaze transformed himself from an orphan prankster, to a ninja legend. Everything was going right for him.

Unfortunately, Fate had to prove to him why people called her a bitch.

During his reign as the Hokage, he received terrible news. His wife was the container for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest of the Demon Lords of legend, and she was about to give birth early. Also, when a female container gives birth, their seal is at its' weakest. To protect his village, he took his wife and his most loyal ANBU to a remote spot away from the village. There, his wife would give birth while he and the ANBU watched over her. But unfortunately, someone interrupted it.

Madara Uchiha, rival of the Shodai Hokage, wielder of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, one of the strongest ninja in the history of the Elemental Nations, and all-around asshole, decided to attack Minato's wife as she was giving birth. As his wife gave birth, she named their baby Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Half a second after, Madara kidnapped their son and forced Minato to let the Kyuubi be released from its seal or be forced to watch Madara kill their baby. After the Kyuubi was released, Madara used his Sharingan to control the Kyuubi to attack Konoha.

Now the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest of the Demon Lords of legend, was on a direct course for their village and they only had a few hours at the most before it would get there. They had enough time to evacuate the people, but the Shinobi of the village refused to let the demon take their home. They worked too hard and had come too far to let the demon think he can scare them away. When the Kyuubi arrived at their village, they fought with everything they had. Unfortunately for the Konoha Shinobi, they had two disadvantages. First, Kyuubi was an immortal demon, so none of their attacks hurt him in any way. And second, Madara Uchiha was attacking along with it.

Luckily for Konohagakure, Minato Namikaze decided to show Madara Uchiha what happens when you threaten his son and kill his wife.

Yes, kill his wife. Kushina tried to fight Madara herself, but Madara mercilessly slaughtered her. Because of that, Minato not only defeated Madara, but he put a seal on Madara that made him unable to take control of the Kyuubi anymore. In a rage, Madara left Konoha. The recent widower had defeated Madara, but he still had the Kyuubi to deal with. Even though the seal he put on Madara made it so he could never control the Kyuubi again, Madara put enough power behind his Genjutsu to keep the Kyuubi under his control for a few hours. While he could no longer input any suggestions into the demon fox's head, his original order of 'Destroy Konohagakure' would be followed.

As the leader of Konoha's Shinobi forces, Minato had to do something. He could only think of one way to defeat the Kyuubi. And that way was sacrificing his own soul to seal the Kyuubi's soul in a child. In theory, the child would have to have a chakra system that hadn't been fully developed yet. Sadly, the Kyuubi's power was so terrifyingly high that only the strong bodies of a genetic Uzumaki could hold it. And with Kushina dead, the only other Uzumaki to use was his son. Minato didn't want to, but he knew that he had to seal the Kyuubi in Naruto. He left in his last Will and Testament that Naruto should be seen as a hero, but he had a sneaking suspicion that the order would never be followed. That's why he created the seal the way he did.

The way the seal works, Naruto could draw on Kyuubi's power at any time. Also, the Kyuubi's power would slowly become Naruto's own. He intended it mainly to be used in times of dire need. Hopefully, his son would be protected with those little features.

After a few more calculations, Minato sighed. It was time. To save his home, he had to destroy his son's life. It was a very big decision and he knew that he would hate his choice until the end of time, but it had to be done. He couldn't let that big, furry monster attack their home and not defend it.

Minato Namikaze cut his finger, did some handseals, and summoned out his favorite summon toad, Gamabunta. He hopped on Gamabunta's head and rode out to battle, knowing that this would be the last time he ever did.

Minutes into the battle, Minato was ready. As soon as he arrived on the battlefield, he issued the order for the rest of his ninja to back up. Gamabunta and the Kyuubi were both well over 30 feet tall and over 10 tons. If one of the Konoha ninja got inbetween the battle, they could be accidentally smashed into a pancake. When everyone left, he looked down to his old friend and said "Try to hold him for a minute, 'Bunta."

Gamabunta grunted as he grabbed hold of the Kyuubi. Even though he had a good grip, he was struggling against the Kyuubi's power. Seeing his summon take hold of the Kyuubi, the Yondaime Hokage activated a seal that he had his ninja put on the ground while they were evacuating. The activation of the seal threw up a barrier that prevented organic flesh from crossing it. Also, from the outside, the barrier was a pitch black, making it so that the ninja couldn't see the battle. In layman's terms, it made it so that no one could see or interrupt the battle between the Kyuubi and Minato. After putting up the barrier, Minato started doing handseals at a lightning fast pace.

Gamabunta was holding the Kyuubi back, but with every second, his grip got weaker and weaker. Gamabunta didn't know if he could hold the Kyuubi any longer, but luckily he didn't have to. Minato had finally finished the handseals. With a sigh, he summoned the Shinigami to the living world.

When the Shinigami appeared, it appeared in a huge flash of white light. The Shinigami reached its' hand through Minato and its' transparent hand went inside the Kyuubi. The Shinigami pulled his hand back, and inside of it was an orange ball about the size of the Shinigami's palm. Minato realized that to be the Kyuubi's soul. As the soul was about to pass through Minato's chest and to the Shinigami's mouth, Minato activated the seal on his son's stomach. He pulled his son in the way of the Shinigami's spectral hand. The Shinigami, unaware of this, kept pulling, and had the Kyuubi's soul pulled through Naruto's newborn body.

The seals on Naruto's stomach though made it so that the Kyuubi's soul would temporarily merge with Naruto's own. That soul bond was able to make the Shinigami lose hold of the Kyuubi's soul. The Shinigami paid it no mind as his spectral hand exited Naruto's body. Minato let loose a breath he didn't know he was still holding. If the Shinigami didn't lose hold of the Kyuubi's soul, then his son's soul would've been locked in the Shinigami's gut along with his and the Kyuubi's. He had won the battle for his son's soul.

Unknown to him though, another battle was taking place in a different world.

* * *

><p>(In an Unknown World)<p>

"Damn it all. How the hell did I lose? How did I lose to those stupid do-gooders? AAAAAAH!"

Needless to say, this person was pissed. But calling it a person would be wrong. See, this wasn't a person. It wasn't even human. It was a different group of species called a Digimon. This one, was but one of many. This world was full of powerful, exotic, and intelligent beings. The Digimon lived in their world unperturbed by the actions of the Humans. But like humans, they also had problems.

The Digital World was in the middle of a war. The Digital World was usually at peace, but lately, a group of Digimon started causing trouble. A group led by the grumpy Digimon earlier mentioned. And not like 'spray painting a train' trouble, but 'kidnapping and enslaving an entire town' trouble. The group's leader felt that he was superior to all other Digimon, and thought that gave them the right to punish and enslave the other Digimon like they were property.

Their leader was named King Drasil. No one knew what his original Digimon species was. Even Drasil himself forgot. But, feeling he was superior to other Digimon because he could switch his mind and soul to different bodies, the unnamed Digimon re-named himself Drasil, after the overseer and creator of the Digital World Yggdrasil, fancying himself as a God. Due to his superiority complex, he felt it was right for him to kill, hurt, and enslave other Digimon. None were safe from his wrath. His army would kidnap people. If they didn't agree to serve King Drasil and recognize him as their lord and master, they were destroyed in a second.

Luckily, there were other Digimon that opposed him. Those Digimon fought their hardest against King Drasil and his army, saving countless Digimon. If they hadn't been fighting against King Drasil, he might've ruled the entire Digital World by then. Today, these Good Digimon had rallied up those who opposed King Drasil, and fought his entire army. Technically, no one won since Drasil's army was still intact. But the Digimon on the side of righteousness had landed a huge blow to the King's empire. Their leader, Alphamon, summoned a huge black sword and destroyed Drasil's body with it. Now Drasil was flying around the Digital World, looking for another body to inhabit.

Luckily for him, he found one. But not in the Digital World. In his true form, that of a small female-shaped crystalline figure, he was able to pass through the one portal to the Human World. The Good Digimon watched that portal like hawks, but a small figure such as his true form was easily able to pass through undetected.

* * *

><p>(In the Human World)<p>

Drasil had easily passed on to the Human World. Now came the hard part. Tracking down the strongest human body for him to reside in. After taking a random person's body and looking at their memories, Drasil had a clue about who the strongest of the humans were. The strongest called themselves 'Kage' and Drasil was gonna track down the strongest of them.

After landing somewhere in the land of Earth, he took over a random person and copied their knowledge. He learned that these 'Shinobi' and 'Kunoichi' were the strongest of the people. Finding a Shinobi and taking over his body, Drasil used his body to get to Iwagakure no Sato, the closest Ninja village to him. He then body switched from person to person, until he finally reached the Tsuchikage's secretary. After copying his memory, he found that the Tsuchikage man wasn't the strongest. The Digimon found out that a man named the 'Yondaime Hokage' was the strongest. Stealing an Iwa ANBU's body, he moved toward Konohagakure no Sato. As he arrived, he saw a huge number of people surrounding a black barrier. Drasil moved his body towards the barrier, only for it to not let him through. Drasil left the human's body and tried to get through in his real form. The barrier didn't stop him and Drasil went through. Not paying attention to the huge creature that the Hokage was fighting, Drasil moved to Minato's body just in time to see him summon the Shinigami. When the Shinigami was summoned, Drasil moved to take Minato's body.

What Drasil overlooked was the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi wasn't actually a demon like everyone in the Human World believed. It was actually a Digimon. It was one of the Good Digimon. The Good Digimon's leader Alphamon suspected that the evil Digimon would try to get through the barrier separating the Human and Digital World, so he sent 10 of their strongest to the Human World years ago to protect the Humans in case of that specific thing happening. Had Drasil paid attention to the Kyuubi, he would've stopped in his tracks and turned around.

Kyuubi was sworn to protect Humans from Digimon, but what he didn't expect was for one of them to actually be strong enough to put him in a terrible Genjutsu. That Genjutsu made him see the people of Konoha as evil and needed to be eradicated. So he ran towards Konoha, intent on burning it to the ground. And the Hokage was about to seal him because of it.

After the Kyuubi was sealed, Drasil made his move. He flew towards Minato's body and entered it. Drasil looked for Minato's soul, only to find it gone. Drasil scoffed and thought _'No matter. Thanks to all of the people that I've already absorbed, I have more than enough attacks to continue the fight.' _

And Drasil was right. Even though a human's body was weak in comparison to a Digimon, the unlimited amount of abilities the human's had more than made up the difference. And while Drasil was in Iwagakure, he was able to learn hundreds of new Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. Utilizing one of them, he camoflauged the Yondaime's body as the black barrier fell, then used the Shunshin to move towards the portal to the Digital World.

His trip to Konoha was bittersweet. On one hand, he couldn't steal the knowledge of the Hiraishin or the Rasengan, the two techniques that made the Yondaime famous. But on another hand, he did just steal the body of one of the strongest humans. Even without the Hiraishin, the Yondaime Hokage was still considered one of the fastest Shinobi. Jumping through the portal to the Digital World, Drasil laughed. '_I'm not as dead as that fool Alphamon thought.'_

* * *

><p>(In Naruto's mind)<p>

Before the sealing of the Kyuubi, Naruto's mind was a completely blank slate. There was nothing in there, but a white void begging to be filled with information. As soon as the seal for the Kyuubi activated, it became a black sewer. When the Kyuubi arrived in there, the mindscape started to fill with water as if a pipe burst.

When the Kyuubi appeared in Naruto's mindscape, the Genjutsu that Madara put on it lifted, allowing it to think correctly again. _**'Oh man, what happened to me? Last thing I remember was that I was pulled out of the seal and looking into Madara's-MADARA! That bastard put me under another Genjutsu. I knew that I should've just killed him and not granted him mercy like that dumbass Hashirama told me to. Next time, I'm killing that Uchiha prick! AAAARGH!'**_

The Kyuubi let out a growl, but the sound of the growl wasn't what you would expect. It didn't sound like the fox growl that the people of the world had come to fear. Instead, it sounded more beast-like. More draconic and feral than a regular fox growl. The Kyuubi paid it no mind as he continued to growl and roar in anger. The Kyuubi didn't care that now he had armor covering his entire body.

The Kyuubi didn't care that his head was now covered with a white helmet. The helmet had a white horn with red stripes on it. In his anger, the Kyuubi flexed its' yellowish orange wings in anger and the two cannons on its' shoulder started to give off more heat. The Kyuubi paid it no mind because he had been in this form for the better part of 60 years.

After a little while more, the Kyuubi stopped roaring and started breathing heavily. The Kyuubi closed his eyes and kept breathing, calming himself down. After doing so, the Kyuubi opened his eyes quickly. He crouched a little and got into a ready fighting stance for his new body as years of battle experience kicked in. The Kyuubi thought _**'I sense that a Digimon is near. But how can that be? There are only 10 of us here, and the Gate shouldn't have degraded at all.'**_

The Kyuubi closed his eyes and started to concentrate, increasing his senses. He realized that the Digimon's energy felt familiar to him somehow. Thinking about it a little more, the Kyuubi's eyes opened. His eyes held an immeasurable amount of hatred and malice behind them, even more than when he thought about Madara. The Kyuubi angrily muttered out **"Drasil."**

The Kyuubi sensed Drasil getting closer and closer to him, and the Kyuubi's mind started flying at a million miles a minute. _**'How the hell did Drasil get to the Human World? Aren't they keeping an eye on the fucking Gate?'**_

The Kyuubi used his energy to quickly take over Baby Naruto's motor functions to turn Naruto's head towards where he felt Drasil's presence. Looking through Baby Naruto's eyes, he saw that Drasil was in his true form. _**'One of the other Digimon must've destroyed Drasil's body. That's the only reason he would be here without an army backing him. He's looking for a new body, or for new Jutsu. The Humans' Ninjutsu and Genjutsu can make them a match for many of the Digimon, but who could he-OH SHIT!'**_

The Kyuubi manipulated Baby Naruto to look at his father. _**'If Drasil gets the Hiraishin and the Rasengan, there'd be no stopping him.'**_

The Kyuubi closed his eyes and started to manipulate his energy. He used his powers to grab hold of the soul of Minato Namikaze. He then pulled Minato into the seal, barely missing the hand of the Shinigami. He deposited Minato right in front of him.

When Minato arrived in front of the Kyuubi's cage, he jumped into a defensive stance with a kunai out. The Kyuubi chukled and said **"Put that kunai away, Namikaze. You're not in any danger."**

Minato said "Who, or better yet, what the hell are you?"

The Kyuubi said **"How the hell can you not know who I am? You were just fighting me not even one minute ago!"**

Minato's eyes widened and said "Kyuubi! Where the hell are we?"

The Kyuubi said **"We're in the seal that you put on your son."**

Minato's eyes widened in shock. He said, more to himself than the Kyuubi "How could I be here? I was supposed to be taken by the Shinigami."

The Kyuubi said "**I pulled you here."**

Minato widened his eyes and said "What? What are you talking about you pulled me here?"

The Kyuubi said **"When you sealed me in this place, I pulled your soul in here too. I was lucky to get you before the Shinigami did."**

Minato looked puzzled at that. If Kyuubi knew the extent of that Jutsu, why did he save Minato from a lifetime of suffering? Minato said to Kyuubi "Why did you save me?"

The Kyuubi said **"I did it because your soul was about to be destroyed."**

Minato narrowed his eyes and said "Wouldn't you just like that?"

The Kyuubi said **"No. Not by the Shinigami. By someone else. His name is King Drasil. Drasil can switch bodies, making him damn near impossible to kill. He was about to steal your body, destroy your soul, and drain your mind of all its' knowledge. I fought that bastard King Drasil before and you're strong. But your physical prowess is surpassed by your knowledge. The things you know are things that King Drasil would use to destroy my homeworld. So I had to take your soul and put it in here with me so that Drasil wouldn't have your knowledge or your Jutsu."**

Minato said "What world? You nine demons have been living here, terrorizing my world since it was created."

The Kyuubi chuckled. He said **"You humans have to stop listening to fairy tales. I am no demon."**

Minato sarcastically said "Oh really? Then what are you?"

The Kyuubi said **"I'm what's called a Digimon. Digimon is a combination of the words Digital and Monster. We Digimon live in a world parallel to yours. The two worlds are separated by a barrier. That barrier makes sure that no Digimon can come to the Human World, and that no Human can come in the Digital World. When humans saw our power, they believed us Biju to be demons since they couldn't understand our power."**

Minato narrowed his eyes. He didn't believe the Kyuubi, but his gut instinct was telling him to. And he learned to listen to his gut a looooooong time ago. He said "So if Digimon couldn't crossover into our world, how are you here?"

The Kyuubi said **"We temporarily lowered the barrier so the 10 of us could get through. After we got through, they immediately put the barrier up to full strength again."**

Minato continued with his questions. He said "Why are you here?"

The Kyuubi said **"Ever since we were created, me and the rest of the Biju have been dedicated to protecting the Digital World and everyone in it. Over time, the Human World and the Digital world became linked. What that means is that if the Human World is destroyed or weakened in any way, the same would happen to the Digital World. Because of that, the duties of the Bijuu became protecting the Human World also. I and the rest of the Biju have spent most of our lives going inbetween the worlds."**

Minato interrupted the story, saying "What do you mean? You've been going inbetween the worlds?"

The Kyuubi said **"Yes. We always have been. Ever since we were the Devas."**

"The Devas? What the hell is that?"

"**The rest of the Biju and I were once a group of Digimon called the Devas. We served the Sovereign of the South quadrant of the Digital World. Under him, we came to the Human World before, searching for a Digimon named Calumon, who had a gem in his body that could evolve all Digimon in the Digital World into their strongest forms. After capturing him and bringing him back to our master, our master had Calumon use his ability to evolve all the Digimon to their strongest forms. **

"**Then, every Digimon and human joined together to defeat a threat to my world and yours, called the D-Reaper."**

Minato said "What was the D-Reaper?"

The Kyuubi said **"The D-Reaper was a monster, plain and simple. Its only purpose was to expand and destroy. Originally, it burrowed underneath the crust of the Digital World and lived there. But suddenly, without warning, the D-Reaper started growing. It grew and grew, swallowing anything in it's' way. We needed Calumon to evolve all the Digimon to their strongest forms to fight. But the D-Reaper was too strong for them. It absorbed the entire Digital World and damn near destroyed the Human World before we stopped it. Unfortunately, the D-Reaper came about a half step away from accomplishing it's goal. It wiped out just about all the Digimon and most of the humans. The worlds were left ravaged and destroyed."**

Minato was enraptured by the tale. This was never heard of. Coming from anything else, Minato would've just blown it off as some pipe dream. But something in the way that the Kyuubi told the story told Minato that there was no way he was lying about this. He said "What happened after that?"

Kyuubi said **"There was not much we could do. We couldn't bring back the lives of those lost. The most that we could do was use our powers to, in a way, 'reset' the worlds to the way they were before the D-Reaper appeared. The problem about it is that it would cost the Digicore of many powerful Digimon to activate the resetting process."**

"Wait a minute. What's a Digicore?"

"**A Digicore is, in a way, the soul of a Digimon. It contains everything about the Digimon. As long as the Digicore of a Digimon is intact, the Digimon could be killed and they would eventually be reincarnated. But anyway, back to the story. The five Sovereigns of the Digital world offered up their Digicores to reset the worlds, but it wasn't enough. Us Devas gave every ounce of power we had to reset the worlds, but we still needed more power. So to make up the difference, two of the Devas gave up their Digicores to start the process. Although none of the Digimon and Humans who died were reborn, the worlds were healed to where it was like the D-Reaper never attacked. Thanks to that, we could repopulate.**

"**We Devas that survived were changed. When the resetting process started, our Digicores were changed and we gained new bodies. Along with new bodies came new powers. We deided to retire our old group name in honor of our friends who sacrificed themselves. So the Devas were gone, and in their place rose the Ancient Warriors. I ceased to be…whatever the hell my Deva name was, and I became AncientGreymon, the Ancient Warrior of Fire. These new bodies had many different forms that were used to appeal to the two different types of Digimon."**

The Yondaime said "What two types?"

AncientGreymon said **"Humanoid and Beast. We had one form that had us look like we were humanoid Digimon. The second had us look like beasts. The last form was our true form. We protected the Digital World and made sure that no conflict would pop up. Eventually though, one did. It came in the form of a Digimon named Lucemon.**

"**Originally there was a war between the Humanoids and the Beasts. It seemed like it would never end, but Lucemon came and stopped it. Thanks to that, people decided to worship Lucemon and asked him to rule the Digital World. At first, everything was alright. But eventually, he started seeing himself as better than the rest of the Digimon. He started treating other Digimon like trash and like servants. Then he set his sights on the Human World. He tried to cross over to the Human world to conquer it and we had to step in at that point. We kicked his ass and sealed him in the center of the Digital World. But that battle not only cost us our bodies, but most of our Digicores. Only small fragments of each of our Digicores were left. Eventually, our soul fragments were collected by the next rulers of the Digital World, the 3 Celestial Digimon. **

"**Unfortunately, the system of ruling was flawed. There were two Humanoid Digimon and one Beast Digimon. The Beast Digimon, Cherubimon, was tempted by the whispers of Lucemon into believing that the other two Celestial Digimon were plotting against him. Cherubimon eventually went rogue, which was the worst case scenario since he alone held the soul fragments of half of the Ancient Warriors. He rallied the Beast type Digimon against the other two Celestial Digimon. Even worse, he won. Before he could capture the other Celestial Digimon, they hid our fragments across the entire Digital World. He imprisoned one of them, named Ophanimon, in his castle. He sealed the other, named Seraphimon, in Seraphimon's castle."**

Minato, even more drawn into the story said "What happened after that?"

AncientGreymon continued. **"Ophanimon was able to hack into the systems of the Human World to contact the Humans to help us. Eventually 6 teenagers were called on to save our world. The soul fragments that Ophanimon and Seraphimon held were found by the Humans, and even better, they stole some from Cherubimon to use. They fused their souls with our soul fragments and helped us save our world from Cherubimon, and the one who was really pulling the strings, Lucemon. They did what we couldn't and destroyed that little bastard forever. With those teens help, we were able to eventually regenerate the lost parts of our Digicores and reform our bodies. **

"**Time passed on, and after hundreds of years of war, plagues, and famine, your world was almost devoid of life. When your world recovered, those that lived learned to use chakra. They eventually turned into the people of the Elemental Nations.**

"**After that, a Digimon named King Drasil popped up. No one knows what his original form was since he can jump bodies. What we do know is that when he goes to a body, he drains it of knowledge and destroys the Digicore of the original inhabitant. Since he could body-jump, the guy renamed himself after Yggdrasil, the overseer of the Digital World. He thought he was a god. He thought that since he could body-jump, he was better than everyone else. He thought that he could enslave and rule over everyone. **

"**At that time, we Ancient Warriors got the chance to take a fucking break. Another group of Digimon called the Royal Knights had taken over protecting the Digital World. Us 10 Warriors were sent here just in case more Digimon tried to crossover here. We were told to copy the bodies of the animal life here. If our original forms were seen here it would freak people out more."**

Minato took a confused face and said "More? The Hachibi is a cross between an ox and an octopus. How more freakish can you guys get?"

AncientGreymon deadpanned and said **"Imagine a volcano with arms, legs, and a head. That was the true form of the Biju that you all call Shukaku."**

Minato took a sheepish look on his face and said "Oooh, now I get it."

Minato continued, saying "So this Drasil douche wants to destroy and enslave everyone all because he can switch bodies. That bastard."

The Ancient Warrior smiled and said **"You're telling me. Before we came to this world, Drasil tried to take my body. I was able to resist him, and then I destroyed his body just to be a jerk. But I think that bastard will be back soon. He probably left to continue the fight in the Digital World."**

Minato said "Is there any way that we can stop him?"

AncientGreymon said **"Not without me being out of the seal. But that can't happen now since I'm sealed."**

Minato said "So what does this mean if Drasil could get past the barrier?"

AncientGreymon said **"That means that Drasil knows where one of the portals to this world is. The weaker the barrier between our two worlds gets, the more portals will show up. When the barrier is at it's strongest, only one portal is opened and only weaker Digimon can get through. Most likely, he'll be weakening the barrier to try and take this world for his own. We'll have to be ready when that time comes."**

Minato looked puzzled and said "But how can we fight? We're sealed in here."

The Digimon said **"Who said we're gonna fight? Your son will have to fight for us. We also have to get the rest of the guys to help. We have to defend this world."**

Minato sighed. _'I guess I can't get a fucking break, not even in death.'_

Minato said "But why do you look like your Digimon form and not your Bijuu form in the seal?"

The Digimon said **"Well, when we Bijuu are sealed, our Digicores are sealed. We Digimon can make our Digicore mimic the appearance of whatever form we have, so whenever I'm sealed, I stay in my Ancient Warrior form."**

Minato said "But why didn't Kushina tell me anything about this?"

AncientGreymon shrugged and said **"Most likely because she didn't know. She never visited me in the seal. Most times, she actually forgot she had me sealed in her. Why do you think she didn't tell you until she was 4 months pregnant?" **

AncientGreymon eventually let out a big yawn and said **"Minato, why do I feel sleepy all of a sudden?"**

Minato said "That's one of the features of the seal. It was supposed to put you in a hibernative state until my son becomes 12 years old."

It said **"Why 12?"**

Minato said "Because by 12 I hope my son will have a good sense of right from wrong. I know the village will raise him right. I asked them to in my will."

AncientGreymon gave off a sad sigh and said **"Minato, do you seriously think that they will follow that? I've been in this World for years. If there's one thing I understand, it's that people fear what's stronger than them. For having me sealed in him, your son will be ostracized and neglected."**

Minato said "No he won't. I have faith in my village."

The Warrior of Fire adopted a sad tone and said **"That faith won't help your son. I've seen this thing before. He'll be isolated."**

Minato said "If that happens, then you'll get to say 'I told you so', won't you?"

AncientGreymon gave off another yawn and laid down, ready to sleep. He said **"And when that day comes, I probably won't want to say it."** With that, the Kyuubi went to sleep.

Minato looked at AncientGreymon and then felt sleepy also. _'The seal must be making me sleepy too. Oh well, I don't have anything better to do. I hope to Kami I'm right, for your sake, Naruto.'_ With that, Minato and AncientGreymon went into a deep sleep, one they wouldn't wake up from for over a decade.

* * *

><p>(End)<p>

Well, there you go, the first chapter in what I hope will become a great story. I hope to have a lot of twists and turns added to this story, so again, I hope you stick around for the end. The next chapter of this story will pick up right after the incident with Mizuki. See ya next time!


	2. First Strike

Naruto was walking to a training ground, ready to start training to become a shinobi. He had just become a shinobi, caught a teacher who was a traitor, and saved the Forbidden Scroll of Seals all at the same time. It was a happy time for him, but Naruto knew that that was just the beginning. He was a shinobi now. One of the most feared and respected positions in the entire world. The only people who were respected more than Shinobi were the Daimyos of the Elemental Nations.

He knew he had a reputation to live up to. He also knew that the amount of training he did before would pale in comparison to the amount of training he would have to do now to reach his goal of Hokage. He would have to work his body until he passed out regularly in order to be a good Shinobi. Passing the Genin test was the first step into a whole different world. So off he went, to the training ground.

When he was almost there, he heard an explosion somewhere in the village.

His first instinct was to run away, but then he thought to himself. _'I'm a Shinobi now. I'm supposed to investigate these kinds of things.'_

With that mindset, Naruto ran towards where he heard the explosion emanate. When he got there, he saw a bunch of Shinobi already there looking at the scene, with more and more coming in by the second. From what Naruto could gather, there was an explosion and a building collapsed. As they waited for the smoke to clear, they saw 2 beings standing there. They were _massive_. Naruto and a few other Jounnin were standing on the roof of an adjacent building to the one they destroyed, and they were at eye level with the creatures.

One of the creatures looked like a T-rex with stronger arms. The monster was mostly red, but its' torso was colored white. Also, it had black stripes on its' snout, thighs, and arms. The creature had three fingers and three toes, each of them ending with sharp claws. It had sharp, pointed teeth and blue eyes. It had a gleam in its' eyes as it was looking at the ninja, as if it was looking at its next meal. Finally, it had green spikes coming out of it's back that extended from the back of its head to the end of its' tail.

(Go to Digimon(dot)wikia(dot)com and type in Tyrannomon.)

The second creature looked like a dark and twisted version of the first. The stripes on the creature's body were red, while the creature was black. Instead of a flabby belly like the first one, this second one had muscles lining its' entire white torso. The claws on the creatures' feet were shorter than the ones on its hands. The claws on its hands were shiny and the tips were covered with metal plates. Its' claws and wrists were wrapped with brown leather belts, and the spikes on its' back looked more ferocious than the first one.

(Go to Digimon(dot)wikia(dot)com and type in DarkTyrannomon.)

The monsters were standing back to back. They looked at the ninja, then took a deep breath. They then let the breath go, both yelling "Blaze Blast!"

Out of their throats came a huge flamethrower-like blast. The attacks sailed forward and hit 3 buildings each, engulfing them in a blaze of fire. Naruto stared wide-eyed at the amount of destruction and chaos these two creatures were causing. Naruto looked and saw a Jounin wearing green spandex run forward at the beasts. He jumped off the building and yelled "Dynamic Entry!"

The spandex wearing Jounin's kick hit the red creature right in its snout. The creature stepped back a little from the pain, but easily and quickly recovered. While the Jounin was falling towards the ground, the creature reared its left claw back and yelled out "Slash Claw!"

The creature's claws started to emit a yellow light as its claws descended towards the green Jounin. With an impressive display of skill, the Jounin flipped and landed on his feet. Then he took off running, barely dodging the claws. Seeing that the red creature was having a little trouble getting its' claws out of the ground, the Jounin jumped on its' arm and ran up it to reach the creature's snout again. The Jounin yelled out "Great Leaf Whirlwind!" and kicked the red creature in it's face, but it only seemed to annoy the monster.

The Jounin jumped off and landed on the ground as the black creature tried to attack him. It tried the same Slash Claw attack as the red creature, but it wasn't as fast. The green Jounin easily sidestepped to dodge the attack, then jumped towards the black creature's face. He planted his fist in the creature's snout, causing the monster to step back in pain. As the Jounin was falling, the red monster used its' Slash Claw attack to try and hit him while he was in the air. The only way he survived was through the helpful intervention of another ninja. The ninja yelled out "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

The attack smashed the creature in its' head, but it didn't do much damage. The red creature moved its' hand in the way to block the attack, but the attack did its' job of distracting it.

The green Jounin attacked again, but the black creature stepped in the way and swatted the Jounin away. The green Jounin flew backwards and almost hit the wall, but a random ninja jumped and caught the Jounin before he hit it. When the green Jounin was safely delivered to the tops of the buildings, a ninja with his headband covering one of his eyes took that as his turn to fight the creatures. The one-eyed Jounin started doing handseals. When he finished, he yelled out "Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu!"

All of a sudden, the sky got darker. Then a gaint lightning bolt descended from the clouds in the form of a dragon. It charged forward to the two monsters and it struck them. When it hit, the two monsters let out a yell and fell to their knees from the pain. Seeing the two monsters go down, Naruto let loose a breath he didn't know he was holding. He didn't think that would work.

What happened next shocked not only Naruto, but the other ninja as well. The two creatures stood back up. They had small burn marks over their body, but otherwise they were fine. The creatures turned their gaze towards the Raiton using Jounin, but they didn't have the chance to attack. Another ninja beside the creatures yelled out "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!"

From a nearby stream, a mass of water rose up and shot towards the creatures. As it was moving towards the creatures, the water started to take the form of a dragon. It smashed into both creatures, knocking them into each other and causing them to fall.

When the Suiryudan no Jutsu hit the monsters, the rest of the ninja took that time to attack. Soon, the two creatures were in the middle of a hail of Taijutsu using Shinobi and kunai raining down on them. The only problem was that Taijutsu and kunai weren't working on the creatures. The monsters skin was very hard and not much could hurt them. Naruto made tons of clones to attack and provide support. When ninja ran out of kunai or shuriken, the Kage Bunshin transformed into kunai. The ninja would then throw them at the monsters. Also, if a ninja was hurt, either by the monsters' claws or by their tails, Naruto's clones would come and take them out of trouble.

While many of Naruto's clones were working with other Shinobi, one was acting on its own. It was attacking them, but it didn't seem to do much. The clone cursed outloud. He looked up and saw that he was by the belly of the red monster. The black monster and the red monster were busy fighting off the multitude of Jutsus and attack the ninja gave. The clone thought _'It's distracted. Maybe I can find a weakness._' Looking at the red monsters' belly, the clone noticed something. The kunai in the monsters body barely drew blood. The kunai drew a small amount of blood, but the blood was leaking a lot more at the red monsters' belly. Getting an idea, Naruto's clone charged forward with a Kunai of his own. Pulling it back, he stabbed it into the red monsters' belly with all his might. The monster roared out in pain and kicked the clone, knocking him out of existence.

While this was happening, Naruto and his multitude of clones were aiding ninja who fell down, when he felt a small headache all of a sudden. He looked around and saw that the monster was bleeding from its stomach. Running around the monsters, Naruto saw that the amount of blood coming out was greatest at the monsters belly. But the monster didn't have that many kunai in its' belly. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise _'It's gut is its weak spot!' _ Naruto took off toward where the Cyclops Jounin and the spandex Jounin were. He didn't know their names so he yelled out "Mega Fuzzy Brows! Cyclops! Hey! "

Said ninja looked at Naruto's direction, thinking '_What the hell is this kids problem?' _Naruto ran toward them and said "The red monster. It's weakness is its stomach. I had a Kage Bunshin stab it in its stomach and it looked like that hurt it a lot. I have an idea on how to take out that one."

The Cyclops Jounin was about to blow off Naruto's ideas as bullshit, until he looked at the red monsters stomach. Sure enough, there was a lot of blood coming out of it. Looking everywhere else, there was barely any blood coming out at the other places. He looked at the spandex wearing Jounin and said "Naruto's right, Gai. Look. There's blood coming out of its stomach more than anywhere else."

The spandex Jounin, who Naruto now knew was named Gai, looked at the creature's belly and said "You are right, my eternal rival. So, young boy, what is your plan of attack?"

Naruto said "I could distract it with my Kage Bunshin and when it's belly is unprotected, Mega Brows could kick him in his stomach. Then Cyclops could use that Lightning Dragon Jutsu again."

Gai looked at the other Jounin and said "It's worth a shot. Nothing else has worked."

The Cyclops Jounin said "Okay Naruto, provide the distraction, and we'll provide the pain. By the way, my name's Kakashi, not Cyclops."

Gai then interjected, angrily saying "And my name is Maito Gai, not Mega Fuzzy Brows!"

Naruto put his hands up and said "Okay, okay, I got it."

Naruto looked at the red monster, then made 100 Kage Bunshins. They all jumped in unison, blanketing the battlefield in shadows. Everyone else looked up to where the shadow came from, and saw an entire army of orange jumpsuit wearing kids descending on the red monster. The Kage Bunshins all pulled out a kunai and started striking the red monster wherever they could. They were all over the monster's body. The fact that he was carrying 8,000 extra pounds of weight, most of it focused on it's head and shoulders, caused the monster to fall on his back, dispelling a lot of the Kage Bunshin.

(If we assume that the Shadow Clones weigh as much as their creator, and Naruto weighs 80 pounds, you do the math.)

Kakashi sweat-dropped and said in a deadpanned voice "This was his distraction?"

But his thought fell on deaf ears as Gai had already moved. He jumped high in the air, aiming for the red monsters' belly. Falling down, Gai put all of his weight on his right foot, pulling his left leg back. Gai forced chakra into his foot as he yelled "Dynamic Impact!"

Gai forced his foot in the monsters' belly. Jumping back as soon as his kick was done, he said "Now, Kakashi!"

When Gai told him, Kakashi started doing handseals at a super-fast pace. Naruto barely got off of the red monsters' body before Kakashi finished the jutsu. When he finished, he yelled out "Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu!"

The Jutsu charged forward, tearing through the sky with ferocity. It hit the red monster in its belly. The only sounds were the monster yelling and the lightning hitting the monster. When the smoke from the attack cleared, the black creature was the only one standing. The red creature was on its back reeling in pain.

Naruto saw that the black creature was distracted, so he jumped on top of the building closest to the monster, then jumped to the monsters' head. Pulling out 2 kunai and throwing them, both of the kunai got stuck in one of the monsters' eyes. The black creature started yelling in pain at the kunai stuck in its eye. Kakashi looked over to Naruto and said "Good job, Naruto!"

He thought to himself _'Wow. Naruto is really good at improvising. While his plan was a little juvenile and not as well thought out as a usual plan, it still got results. Plus he crippled the second one by himself. With how well he thinks on his feet, Naruto will make a great Shinobi one day, if he ever learns to shut the hell up once in a while.'_

Kakashi was knocked out of his stupor as he saw the red creature on one knee, getting up. Deciding to capitalize on that, Kakashi did the three handseals to his only original Jutsu. Suddenly, a ring of lightning surrounded Kakashi, as the lightning jumped from the ground to his hand, forming a small orb. Kakashi yelled out "Raikiri!"

Kakashi jumped off of the building towards the red creature. Pulling his hand back, Kakashi buried the Lightning Blade into the red creatures' belly, causing it to roar in pain. When Kakashi jumped off the monster, he turned his attention to the black creature.

Forgetting about the red creature, the ninja started aiming their Ninjutsu at the black creature. Eventually, they brought the black monster to its' knees. Naruto looked around and saw that the other ninja were mostly alright. Less and less ninja needed saving. It looked like they would win this fight. But before the final blow could be struck, the monsters got some backup.

Out of nowhere, the sky started to darken in one particular place. It started out small, but then it started spreading out in a circle. The circle easily became 20 meters in diameter. All of a sudden, flakes started to rise up, like the sky was breaking into a million little pieces. When the entire circle was gone, a big dark green cyclone could be seen.

Through the cyclone, another creature dropped down. Since it was free-falling for who knows how far, when it hit, it kicked up a lot of dirt and set off a loud 'BOOM'. Even though the impact with the ground seemed to hurt like hell, the creature didn't groan, whine, or anything. As the dirt settled, the ninja finally got a good look at the creature. It had the same body shape as the first one, though it was easily 6 feet bigger than it. The monster had very dark grey skin with more red stripes than the other two combined. The new monster had claws like the red monster, and had the same blue eyes and green spikes. It also had a red X scar on its chest. When the creature made it's descent, the black circle started to reassemble itself. Then the dark patch started to close again, until the sky looked normal.

When the monster appeared, the black creature turned towards it, got to one knee, and said "MasterTyrannomon."

The new creature, identified as MasterTyrannomon, said "On your feet Tyrannomon, DarkTyrannomon. We have work to do. We have to claim this world for our master."

The black creature, DarkTyrannomon, was able to get up, after falling almost three times. Tyrannomon couldn't get up due to the fact that he was damn near dead. MasterTyrannomon growled and said "Pathetic. You two couldn't defeat some lousy humans. How can you bear to live with yourselves? No matter. Zen Recovery!"

When MasterTyrannomon said that, a green aura glowed over Tyrannomon and DarkTyrannomon. Right in front of the ninja's eyes, the monster's wounds were healing. All the damage their attacks did was being reversed right in front of their eyes. The mass of kunai that impaled their bodies were falling out. Any open cuts stopped bleeding and closed up, and the monsters burns and dirt marks started to vanish.

Naruto saw what was going on, and jumped at MasterTyrannomon. He pulled out a kunai and was about to jab it into MasterTyrannomon's head, but MasterTyrannomon saw him coming. He brought his hand around and brought the three claws together, catching Naruto. Naruto silently thanked God. He could've died instead of being caught. The gray Tyrannomon said "Who is this human?"

Tyrannomon said "He's the one who did most of this. He told them of my weakness and threw knives into DarkTyrannomon's eye."

MasterTyrannomon snarled and said "So much trouble from such a little boy. We'll have to change that." He threw Naruto up in the air and then yelled out "Master Claw!"

MasterTyrannomon's claws started glowing, and the grey Tyrannomon jutted his blades out, impaling Naruto with them. The outer two claws missed, but the tip of the middle claw went in through Naruto's abdomen and came out of his back. Naruto was in so much pain he couldn't stand it. MasterTyrannomon then flung him to a building where he stood there all alone. He said "Fire on him, now!"

Tyrannomon and DarkTyrannomon were happy to oblige. They all took deep breaths. Tyrannomon and DarkTyrannomon yelled out "Blaze Blast!" MasterTyrannomon yelled out "Master Fire!"

The three attacks collided together and formed a blaze that not only hit Naruto, but it incinerated the building he was on and the 2 buildings behind him. Fortunately for the village, the civilians were already evacuated from that spot.

Naruto felt every cell of his skin burning. He smelt the smell of burnt flesh. He could feel the pain as his skin was going dead by the second. It was too much. He let out a bloodcurdling scream. The other ninja looked at where the attack hit and saw that all of Naruto's clothes were burnt off. His skin was charcoal black and his hair was burnt off. Even the newest of Genin watching knew that Naruto wasn't gonna recover from a wound like that.

Kakashi saw that and looked at the creatures with a hatred filled look on his face. Although he never showed it, he liked Naruto. He knew that Naruto was his sensei's son. On his sensei's grave, he promised that he would protect Naruto with his life. He would've adopted Naruto, but the Konoha Council said he was unfit to raise a child because he was 13 and in ANBU at the time. So instead, he volunteered his entire ANBU squad to protect Naruto when Naruto was a kid. He promised his sensei that he would look after his son. And his sensei's son just died in front of him while he stood by and did nothing.

He started doing handseals and let both of his hands out. Lightning started charging up in each of them. The sounds of 1000 chirping birds were coming off the two spheres of lightning. He then jumped at the creatures like a madman. He had lightning trailing behind him as he jumped forward. He yelled out "Double Raikiri!"

Kakashi drove both attacks into the head of MasterTyrannomon. They both pierced the skin and caused a lot of blood to come out, but MasterTyrannomon fought through the pain enough to shake Kakashi off its' head. It then yelled out "Tyrannomon, destroy these pathetic creatures!"

With that, the Tyrannomon started attacking all the ninja around them. Kakashi was able to dodge, but couldn't get over the fact that he had just lost his last connection to the person who was like a second father to him.

* * *

><p>(In Naruto's mind)<p>

In the sewer Naruto called his mindscape, something was awakening. There was a deep rumbling from behind a gate. The gate had a small metal square on it that said 'seal' and the bars went up for forever. You could hear something moving behind it. Eventually something came from under the light. It was big. Really, really big. It stood on four legs and it was covered from head to toe in armor. It had two claws on its feet. On top of its' feet and on its' two front knees, it had circles on the armor. Same with the creature's shoulders. On it's shoulders, the creature had what looked like two cannons mounted there. On it's back knees, it was covered with yellow armor. It had blonde hair coming out of its head, which was covered with a white helmet.

Beside the seal, there was a person. That person had bright blonde hair like Naruto. He also had blue eyes like him. But his eyes shown with fire and demanded authority. He had on a dark green Jounnin Vest, black pants with kunai holsters, black sandals, and a white trench coat with red flames on the bottom and the Kanji for 'Yondaime Hokage' on it. Also, the trench coat had the Kanji for 'Will of Fire' on it.

The man looked around where he was, and saw that he was in some kind of sewer. He thought to himself _'Where the hell am I? The last thing I remember is fighting the Kyuubi. How the hell did I end up in a sewer?'_

As he started waking up more, he started remembering. He remembered his conversation with the Kyuubi before the seal took effect and sent him to sleep. The man looked around and saw something in the darkness of the seal. It looked like something was moving. From years of being a ninja, he moved out of the way, just as the gigantic creature walked forward. The creature just looked at Minato and said **"What's up, Minato?"**

Minato said "AncientGreymon. Do you know how long we've been out of it?"

AncientGreymon said **"Well, you said we'd be out of it for 12 years, so your boy must have turned 12 sometime soon."**

Minato said "What do we do now?… AncientGreymon?" Turning around, Minato saw that AncientGreymon had his eyes closed. Minato said "What's the matter?"

The former Biju said** "I'm getting a very bad vibe right now. Like one of those life-threatening ones. But I'm sealed in here. How could I be in danger?"**

Minato looked to the ground in thought, but then gasped loudly. He turned to the Digimon and said "What if it's not your life that's in danger, but-"

"**The boy!"**

Minato said "We gotta figure out a way to see if were right or not!"

The Digimon said **"Hold up a second…. There!"**

In front of the 2 beings on the wall, was a view of the outside world through Naruto's eyes. But they couldn't see much as the view was completely orange. After a minute, the orange died down. It showed the three creatures that were terrorizing the village.

The blonde man said "What the hell are those things that are tearing Konoha apart? "

AncientGreymon said **"The red one's Tyrannomon. The black one's DarkTyrannomon. And the muscular one is MasterTyrannomon. They must have been sent here by another Digimon. And if they were sent through, that means-"**

Minato finished the sentence for AncientGreymon. He said "The barrier's broken!"

AncientGreymon said "**No, not yet, Minato. It's weakened to the point that only champion and maybe an ultimate Digimon can get through. Trust me, if the barrier ever completely breaks, this world is fucked royally." **

Minato visibly relaxed at the Ancient Warriors words. It wasn't too late to change things. But something that AncientGreymon said comfused him. The man looked at AncientGreymon and said "What's this champion and Ultimate stuff? Is that like a rank?"

AncientGreymon said **"Yes and no. They're sort of like stages in a Digimon's life. There are two baby stages which all Digimon go through. By being raised right and being alive for a certain amount of time, Digimon progress through them. Then there are the Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega levels. Rookie is the weakest, Mega is the strongest. Those four are like the ninja ranks. There are other sublevels but we don't have time for me to explain those. **

"**While these three are a good team, they aren't that strong. If they were, the city would've been turned to rubble as soon as they got there. But still, we have to help Naruto fight them. Without MasterTyrannomon there, they might've stood a chance. But MasterTyrannomon can heal his allies, so they don't stand a snowball's chance in hell. If we don't do anything, all those people will die."**

Turning back to the screen, Minato said "But there's gotta be something we can do."

AncientGreymon said "**There is something we can do. I've fought with and against many Digimon in my time, and from those Digimon, I learned how to do some of their attacks. I can implant the information of the attacks in Naruto's brain so he can do them too. Also, some of the spoils of my battles were weapons that I can give him. He's gonna need them anyway.**"

The man's eyes widened in surprise, then closed a little in thought. If he agreed to this, his son would probably lose what little innocence he has left. If he doesn't, his son loses his life. Innocence, life, innocence, life. After thinking for a while(1/100 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 of a second), he said "Okay, but I don't like this idea."

The Digimon said "**Neither do I, Minato. But it's either he does this now, or we all die. I'll get started.**"

AncientGreymon closed his eyes, and started meditating. His energy started fluctuating around him. After a while, it stopped. AncientGreymon said "**It's time. Are you ready, Minato?**"

Minato sighed and said "It's now or never. Do it!"

AncientGreymon concentrated energy into Naruto. He closed his eyes in concentration and all of a sudden, a white sword was shining from outside the cage. The sword ascended into the air, then started glowing white. The white light completely swallowed up the Digimon's cage and Minato. Minato said to himself "Make me proud, Naruto."

The sword then disappeared and AncientGreymon and Minato felt everything go back to normal in Naruto's body.

* * *

><p>(In the real world)<p>

That light that came from AncientGreymon's cage also engulfed Naruto outside. Naruto felt the power coming from inside him and he felt it heal him. Before the light hit him, he was barely alive and all his skin was charred black. It was so painful, it hurt to breathe.

But after the light caught him, he felt all his energy come back. He also felt his clothes come back too. Standing up, Naruto started looking himself over. His clothes didn't have rips. His skin was back to its' regular color. He was healed. _'What the hell happened? I died, I know. But how am I still here?'_

When he looked at his surroundings, he felt something in his left hand. He looked at it to see a huge white sword there.

The sword was as tall as him. The handle was big enough to fit both of his hands. The blade was 4 feet long. The cross-guard went out at a 45 degree angle from the blade on each side, then turned straight up. The blade had runes going up the sides of it. Naruto felt power pulsating from the blade. The sword looked like it was heavy, but it was very lightweight. Also, it felt…right, in his hands. Like the sword belonged to him. Playing around with the sword a bit, Naruto found that it felt better in his left hand.

Naruto looked around him for the swords origin. He then said to himself "Where the hell did this thing come from?"

After looking for another minute, Naruto found nothing. Instead of worry further, Naruto shrugged and said "Oh well, finder's keepers, loser's weepers."

Naruto got up and jumped to the top of the nearest building. When he got up there, it finally came back to him what he was doing before he almost died. _'Some monsters attacked the village. We couldn't stop them.' _Naruto looked around and saw the monsters. They looked like they had moved about 300 feet up, destroying anything in their way. Naruto growled in anger and leapt off, the sword dangling in his hand.

After a few minutes of building hopping, Naruto came to where the Tyrannomon and the ninja were fighting. While following, he saw the amount of ninja that died in the fight. None of them he knew, but for every body he saw he silently vowed that those people would be avenged by him, or he'd die trying.

When Naruto got there, he saw the destruction. The Tyrannomon weren't stopping and it was easy to see that the ninja were getting tired. Naruto knew that he had to do something otherwise his home would be destroyed. He made up his resolve right then. He charged forward with a battlecry. As he charged forward, the runes on the blade started glowing. He jumped up in the air, higher than he knew he could jump, and buried the entire blade into the head of Tyrannomon.

Although Tyrannomon heard the battlecry of Naruto, he didn't pay any attention to it. None of them had done any damage to him after that blonde kid, and they personally handled him.

Boy, was he wrong. Naruto came down with his sword and dug it into the back of Tyrannomon's head. The blade easily sunk through. Naruto then ran forward, dragging it through Tyrannomon's head. He then jumped off, twisted in the air and landed on the top of a building not far from the fight.

What he did drew the attention of many people. All their attacks and they could barely scratch the monsters. Now Naruto comes with that weird sword and does a bunch of damage to one of them? It was unbelievable, and awe-inspiring.

When Kakashi saw what happened, he yelled "Naruto!" and jumped over to where Naruto was. He said "Naruto, you're alright. I thought you died in that fire attack."

Naruto said "That makes two of us. I thought I died too. But…some light flashed, and all of a sudden, I was healed. I don't know what happened, but I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. When I woke up, I found this sword next to me and I took it."

Kakashi said "Okay then Naruto. It seems that for some reason, that sword can damage these monsters. Give it to me. I'm more experienced with a sword than you are."

Naruto said "Okay" and tossed the sword to the ex-ANBU agent. When he did, Kakashi caught it. His hands dropped to the floor and Kakashi fell down. He felt excruciating pain in his fingers. He rapidly said "Naruto, pick up the sword quick. It's crushing my fingers."

Naruto picked up the sword, and was about to help Kakashi up, but saw that Tyrannomon was coming his way. He said "Kakashi, you have to get up. One of the monsters is coming this way."

Kakashi did, and the two were barely able to dodge Tyrannomon's Blaze Blast attack. When they landed on another building, Kakashi said "Naruto, how can you lift that? It weighs a ton."

Naruto quizzically looked at Kakashi and said "What are you talking about? This thing is practically weightless."

Kakashi thought to himself _'It weights a lot to others, but to him it's weightless. How can that be? Is it a defense mechanism so only he can wield it? …It couldn't be. You'd need to put a special seal on the sword for that, and Naruto doesn't know anything about Kenjutsu or Fuinjutsu. It had to be put on there before. But if that's the case, why can Naruto lift it now?'_

Kakashi came to a conclusion and sad "Naruto, it seems that something about this sword makes it so that only you can wield it. And so far, its' the only thing we know of that does significant damage to these monsters. I know this seems like a lot to put on your shoulders, but you could possibly be the only one who can damage these creatures enough to save the village. You have to kill them. Understand?"

Naruto smiled to himself a little bit, then put his hand to his head in a mock salute. He said "Sir, yes sir" and jumped for the Tyrannomon.

He sailed through the air toward Tyrannomon and held his sword ready to slash. He brought it down on Tyarnnomon's belly and slashed it all the way down to the ground, using gravity to his advantage. Tyrannomon roared with pain as Naruto gave him something equivalent to a Cesarean section.

Naruto didn't stop there. He jumped back up and sliced the arm of the Tyrannomon. He landed on an adjacent building, and attacked again. He did this over and over again. He hit it's tail, its head, the back of it's knees. With every pass, he hit a vital point to Tyrannomon. After a few attacks, he brought Tyrannomon to its knees, cringing in pain. He thought it was over. He was about to move onto DarkTyrannomon until he heard Tyrannomon say "Blaze Blast!"

The attack sailed toward Naruto. Naruto wasn't ready and got blasted by it. Before it hit though, he brought the white sword up in a feeble defense. Naruto was still hurt badly, but the sword blocked a lot of the attack.

Naruto jumped forward and brought the sword down on Tyrannomon's head. He gave Tyrannomon a large cut from the top of its nose to the bottom of its jaw. Tyrannomon screamed in pain, while Naruto moved onto DarkTyrannomon.

Naruto thought to himself _'One down, two to go' _and attacked DarkTyrannomon. DarkTyrannomon was ready for him though. When Naruto jumped for him, DarkTyrannomon turned his way and yelled "Blaze Blast!" and blasted Naruto.

Since Naruto was in the air, he couldn't dodge the attack. The attack sailed forward on a direct course for him.

* * *

><p>(In Naruto's Mindscape)<p>

Minato and AncientGreymon were watching this battle with curiosity and amazement. Minato looked toward AncientGreymon and said "Where did that sword come from?"

AncientGreymon looked at Minato and said **"That sword belonged to a dear friend of mine. When he was about to die, he gave it to me to hold onto until he could reclaim it. It's called the Omni Sword. It is made out of one of the toughest materials in the Digital World called ChromeDigizoit. It's so sharp that just lightly pressing it to your skin could cause it to bleed."**

Minato said "It must be. I knew Gai before your attack, and back then, he was 13 and could shatter bones with a single kick. He's only gotten stronger, yet he couldn't even do any lasting damage to the Tyrannomon. But the Omni Sword just took one down."

AncientGreymon said **"My friend was virtually unbeatable with that sword. He faced some of the toughest Digimon with that sword and came out standing. I'm sure that with the small amount of Kenjutsu skills I implanted into Naruto, he'll be able to slice the Tyrannomon up like onions."**

They turned back to the screen and watched as Naruto took out the Tyrannomon. When they saw that Naruto had his sights set on DarkTyrannomon, AncientGreymon noticed something. DarkTyrannomon looked their way for a second and saw Naruto getting ready to charge them. After a split second of thinking, AncientGreymon started charging Naruto with energy.

When Naruto jumped at DarkTyrannomon, and DarkTyrannomon fired at him, Minato turned to AncientGreymon and said "Greymon, what should we-"

AncientGreymon cut Minato off, saying **"Already done."** AncientGreymon's energy manipulated Naruto's cells and materialized another weapon in the real world.

* * *

><p>(In the Real World)<p>

Naruto saw the attack coming for him and he couldn't dodge. He was about to call it quits, when his right arm felt weird. He looked at his right arm, and all of a sudden, small specks of white matter appeared right there. They gathered together in a split second and formed a weird looking cannon on his arm.

Acting on instinct rather than brains, Naruto turned his right arm so the mouth of the cannon was facing the attack. Through instinct, Naruto yelled out the command to activate the cannon. "Positron Laser!"

When Naruto said the command, light purple specks of light started gathering in the cannon. A white beam of energy shot out of the cannon, going forward and hitting the DarkTyrannomon's attack. The Laser pushed back the fire attack until the laser hit DarkTyrannomon in its head.

Naruto was so surprised by the appearance and power of the cannon that he temporarily forgot where he was. When he felt the wind going through his air and a weird sense of vertigo, Naruto flipped in the air and pushed off a building side and landed on the top of an adjacent building.

Now that he wasn't under attack, Naruto got the chance to further inspect his new weapon. The cannon was attached to his forearm by some weird metallic strap that went out one side of the cannon, around his arm, and inside the opposite side of the cannon. It started a few inches from his elbow, then extended farther out than his forearm. It was kinda bulky, with an opening on the front as big as his fist. The cannon was colored white with weird markings on it, just like the sword.

'_Where do all these weapons come from?'_

Naruto didn't have time to ponder that as he heard a yell. He looked up and saw that MasterTyrannomon was looking at him. He said "How can you, a puny human, have the strength to wield the weapons of Imperialdramon when no other Digimon can? Our strongest Digimon tried and failed to use those weapons, yet a weak and feeble human like yourself can wield them. For that disrespect, I'll kill you, and everyone in this ACCURSED VILLAGE!"

Naruto yelled "Shut the hell up!" and jumped at MasterTyrannomon. Bringing the gun forward, Naruto shot off a blast of the laser. The blast hit the gray Tyrannomon in the head, knocking him back a little. When Naruto landed on the ground, he shot off another blast to MasterTyrannomon's belly, pushing him back more. Running towards him, Naruto pulled his sword back, jumped up a little, and stabbed it into MasterTyrannomons' belly.

Seeing what Naruto did, Gai jumped off of the building he was on and went after MasterTyrannomon. He pulled his foot back and focused energy into it. Yelling "Great Leaf Whirlwind!" Gai kicked MasterTyrannomon in his head, knocking him down.

Seeing that he was knocked down, the ninja around MasterTyrannomon started using any Jutsu they knew and aiming it at MasterTyrannomon. Fireballs, water bullets, everything was aimed at MasterTyrannomon.

When the leader of the Tyrannomon was about to get up, one voice yelled out "Wood Style: Restraining Vines Jutsu!"

After the voice yelled that out, huge and thick vines sprouted out of the ground. They wrapped around MasterTyrannomon and forced it to its' knees. Seeing what happened, Naruto took that has his chance. He started focusing chakra into the cannon on his arm, and aimed it at the leader.

Naruto then yelled out "Positron Laser!" blasting the monster in the gut. When he let the attack go, Naruto saw that MasterTyrannomon was bleeding a lot from his stomach. MasterTyrannomon yelled and tore through the vines that previously restrained him.

MasterTyrannomon looked at Naruto with fury in its' eyes and took in a huge breath of air. Through experience, Naruto knew what was coming. He turned the laser toward MasterTyrannomon and started gathering energy. He felt the laser drawing from particles in the air and from his own chakra. Almost as if they were one, MasterTyrannomon and Naruto let their attacks go at the same time.

MasterTyrannomon let loose a blazing red mass of fire, yelling out "MASTER FIRE!"

Naruto countered by letting go of his super-charged attack. He yelled out "POSITRON LASER!"

The attacks went forward, clashing in the middle. Naruto and MasterTyrannomon kept their attacks going, neither giving in to the other's power. Their attacks were evenly matched, both of them pushing each other to their limits. After 20 seconds of struggling against each other, Naruto felt his chakra reserves going south. Although he had a monstrous amount (enough to dwarf most Jounin), even he couldn't feed the Positron Laser that long. Naruto looked at the other ninja around him, and yelled "What are you doing just watching? Help me out here!"

The ninja who could hear him started moving toward him. They were tired and injured from the battle, but Naruto's bombardment of attacks gave them a much deserved and needed rest. They also were able to get reinforcements. When they heard Naruto's cry for help, the ninja wanted to repay Naruto's help.

They eventually made it to him. Some put their hands on the Positron Laser, while others put their hands on his arm. They all at once fed their chakra into Naruto's attack. They were able to push back MasterTyrannomon's attack, but it wasn't enough to defeat him. Naruto cried out "More! We need to give more!"

Naruto dug deep into himself for whatever amount of energy he could give. The other ninja around did too. But they didn't have as much stamina as Naruto, so when they maxed out, they started passing out. Soon their numbers were dropping like flies.

Naruto saw the amount of people dropping. He knew that feeding the Laser would tax them, but not that much. Naruto also felt the last of his power fade. He knew that this was it. And now, instead of dying alone, those who helped feed the laser would die too since they were all passed out around him.

When Naruto was about to give in to his fate, he felt 6 hands touch the Laser. He looked up and saw the faces. Two of them were Kakashi and Gai. They had left the battle a little earlier to get more reinforcements. Two other faces were a red-eyed woman and a man who looked like he could be the Hokage's son. The last two faces were Iruka and Sarutobi. Sarutobi was in his black armor that he had been using since he became a ninja.

Sarutobi put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small round ball. He gave it to Naruto and said "Eat it."

Naruto did, and immediately he felt his energy restore itself. He felt not only fully recharged, he felt like he had 100X more energy than he ever had before. Sarutobi gave a small smile and said "Everybody ready?"

At their nods, he said "FIRE!"

At that mark, all the ninja poured every ounce of chakra into the Positron Laser. Before Sarutobi and the others came, the Positron Laser was thin and about as small as Naruto's fist. But when Sarutobi and the others gave their energy, the attack grew to the size of Naruto's entire body. (The fact that AncientGreymon was giving some of his chakra to Naruto helped also) The attack sailed forward, completely engulfing MasterTyrannomon's blast.

The other Tyrannonmon came and stood behind MasterTyrannomon, adding their fire attacks to his and trying to support their boss. Even though the Digimon gave it their all, it couldn't compare to the power behind the Positron Laser. The laser blast eventually surged forward and engulfed all three of them. The monsters were hit by it and the attack kept going. Fortunately for them, it was going through the Tyrannomon's path of destruction so nothing new was destroyed.

The ninja gave all their energy into the attack, and when it died down, MasterTyrannomon and the others were bunched together. They started losing their color, becoming black silhouettes. They had a ring of something cover the middle of them. It eventually started covering their entire bodies until it was like a cocoon. Naruto walked forward, the Omni Sword in his left hand. Unknown to Naruto, the blue irises of his eyes stated glow pale bluish color. Eventually, the glow got paler until it looked like it was one shade of blue away from white. Also, the glow grew to encompass Naruto's entire eyes. The runes on the Omni Sword started glowing orange. He said "You three have come into my home, wrecked my village, and killed our ninja. I won't let you get away with this."

Naruto jumped high in the air above the three. He then pointed the Omni Sword down and let gravity do it's work. The runes on the Omni Sword started glowing even more as the sword started giving off a bright white glow. As he was falling, Naruto yelled out "Digicore, Purify!"

As the Omni Sword broke through the cocoon, the ribbons that made it up started circling around the Omni Sword until they went into the green jewel in the cross guard. All the data eventually went into there. When all of it was absorbed, the Tyrannomon were no more. The only thing left was three white egg-shaped things that rose to the sky. Above the eggs opened up a miniature version of the hole in the sky that opened when MasterTyrannomon appeared. The eggs flew up into the holes, and the holes closed.

Naruto landed on the ground with the Omni Sword sticking in the ground. With a grunt, he pulled the sword back up then flung all the blood and dirt off of it. He turned around to see some of the ninja standing up. They were all looking at him with amazement in their eyes.

After a few seconds, the Hokage started clapping. Then Kakashi and Gai picked it up. Then more and more ninja started clapping. All of a sudden, the ninja were giving Naruto an ovation. Naruto looked around and saw all the happy faces on the ninja. He even heard them chanting "NA-RU-TO! NA-RU-TO! NA-RU-TO!"

This was why he wanted to become Hokage. He wanted people to look at him and smile with happiness, not glare with rage. And now, the people were praising him for his actions. He smiled himself and looked down so the people wouldn't see him cry.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see that it was Sarutobi. Sarutobi said "Enjoy this praise Naruto. You've earned it. Today, you saved our entire village."

Naruto's smile grew a little and he took a step forward. Now that the battle was over, he wasn't running on adrenaline anymore. His fatigue finally caught up with his body. He leaned on the Hokage, and passed into blissful unconsciousness, happy that he saved their village.

* * *

><p>(In Naruto's Mindscape)<p>

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a sewer of some kind. The sewer was lit by torches on the wall, and the only torches lit were down one specific hall. It was like the torches were lighting a path for Naruto to take. He followed the path the torches lit, feeling an attraction to whatever was on the other side.

When he reached the end of the path, he saw what looked like a giant cage. The cage wasn't lit, so it was completely dark in there. But he did see someone there. The person looked like a mirror-image of himself. They had the same eyes, the same hair color, and the same face. But he looked a lot older. He had on a Jounnin vest, with black ninja pants. He also had a white coat with red flames on the bottom. On the back he had the Kanji for 'Yondaime Hokage' and 'Will of Fire.'

Naruto saw the guy, and almost had a heart attack. He recognized the man immediately as his hero. The Yondaime Hokage. The man who sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune into him and made his life a living hell in one day. But the Yondaime was dead. He died on the day that Naruto was born. What the hell was he doing here?

Naruto said "Yondaime-sama? W-w-where the hell are we?"

The Yondaime said "We're in your mind, Naruto. We have much to talk about."

(End)


	3. Initiation

_Recap_

_Naruto saw the guy, and almost had a heart attack. He recognized the man immediately as his hero. The Yondaime Hokage. The man who sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune into him and made his life a living hell in one day. But the Yondaime was dead. He died on the day that Naruto was born. What the hell was he doing here?_

_Naruto said "Yondaime-sama? W-w-where the hell are we?"_

_The Yondaime said "We're in your mind, Naruto. We have much to talk about."_

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at the Hokage and said "What do we have to talk about?"<p>

All of a sudden, AncientGreymon came up from the darkness and said **"What the hell do you think, Naruto? You defeating those three Digimon out there."**

Naruto looked at AncientGreymon with a confused expression. He had no idea what this creature was, but he was of the mindset that if the Yondaime was fine turning his back to the creature, it wasn't so bad. He said "Digi-what?"

The Yondaime said "We can hold off on that later. Right now, we've gotta talk Naruto. I'm guessing you know what I had to do the night you were born?"

Naruto widened his eyes in surprise as he realized what the Yondaime was talking about. In the surprise of seeing his hero and the adrenaline from the battle, he had forgotten about the Kyuubi being sealed in him. Ever since he got the details of that night, he had put it on the backburner, hoping to deal with it later. But remembering what the Yondaime was talking about brought it all back to him. He turned to the Yondaime and punched him right in the jaw!

As Minato fell on the ground, Naruto lowered his head, tears threatening to fall. He was feeling so much rage, he couldn't even think straight. He said, in a voice lower than his regular voice, "Why?"

The Yondaime got a confused look on his face and said "Why what?"

Naruto looked at the Yondaime, tears falling out of his eyes. He yelled "Why the hell did you seal that thing in me? Why not Sasuke Uchiha? The Uchiha would've wanted the Kyuubi's power. Why not Ino Yamanaka, or Choji Akimichi, or Shikamaru Nara, or someone from one of the Konoha Shinobi Clans? They would've been seen as heroes for having that thing sealed in them."

AncientGreymon was listening to Naruto. He heard Naruto refer to him as 'that thing'. narrowed his eyes and said **"Hey, I'm right here."**

The Yondaime and Naruto turned to AncientGreymon. As though they were one person, they said in unison "NO ONE CARES! "

Minato turned to Naruto and said "I left in my Will for you to be seen as a hero for holding the Kyuubi. Weren't you?"

Naruto yelled "HELL NO! I was treated worse than dirt. I was overcharged for everything. I was neglected and teased and insulted for no reason. I was seen as a pariah. Why the hell did you give it to some nameless orphan boy instead of one of the Shinobi Clans?"

The Yondaime looked back to the ground. He couldn't stand to see the look of hate in Naruto's eyes directed at him. He said "I did it… because I had to. I couldn't ask someone to give their child up for that. I couldn't ask someone to make a sacrifice that I myself wasn't willing to make."

Naruto lessened his look of hate and turned it into a look of confusion. He said "'Make a sacrifice that I wasn't willing to make'? What are you trying to say?"

The Yondaime sighed. He looked Naruto straight in the eye and said "I couldn't ask someone to give their son up for that if I wasn't willing to give my own son for it. What I'm trying to say is that… I'm your father Naruto. I had to make a huge decision, one that I regret. I'm sorry that that happened to you. You were supposed to be treated as a hero, and I put my faith in the people of this village. Obviously, they didn't follow my last wish. I guess AncientGreymon gets to say 'I told you so', huh?"

AncientGreymon said "And just like I said before, I don't want to say it."

Naruto was still a little mad, but he looked his father in the eye and saw how bad he felt. He saw in the Yondaime's eyes that he was still human. He could still feel pain. He could still make mistakes. He could still feel sadness and regret. All of which were happening to him now. Seeing how bad his father felt at what happened, Naruto couldn't stay mad. He didn't have the heart.

Naruto said, in a much lower tone than before, "So, what are you doing here, dad? I thought that you were supposed to die because of the sealing. By the way, where is the Kyuubi? I would've thought you would be by his seal."

Minato let loose a breath he didn't know he was holding. He half-expected his son to say that he hated him. He said "I was supposed to die after the sealing, but something happened." With that, Minato told Naruto all about what happened during the sealing.

Naruto said "Is there any way we can stop them?"

The Biju said **"Yes, there is. A long time ago, while I and the other Ancient Warriors were still in the Digital World, a group of kids came to our world. Back then, our world was being ravaged by Lucemon. Those human kids merged their souls with the soul fragments of the Ancient Warriors, and together we defeated Lucemon and his forces. **

"**If Naruto fuses his soul with mine, he can use my power to defend this world in my stead."**

Minato listened to the Ancient Warrior's words and then said "But how can Naruto handle this all on his own?"

AncientGreymon sighed. He said **"Whoever said Naruto will be alone? The other Ancient Warriors will help us. We were sent here to defend this world, and all of them would give their lives to do it. All we gotta do is find their Jinchuuriki or wherever they're sealed at. Then we get them to help us. So Naruto, will you do it?"**

Naruto stammered out "H-h-how do you know that you have the right person? How do you know if I'm the right person for this?"

AncientGreymon said **"Naruto, if you see someone struggling with something, what would you do?"**

Naruto, without thinking, said "I'd help them."

**"Why?"**

Naruto, again without thinking, said "Because it's the right thing to do. If I was in his situation, I'd want someone to help me."

**"If you saw some random woman about to be raped by a guy who was clearly stronger than her, what would you do?"**

Naruto said "Help her."

"**What if that kept happening? What would you do?"**

Naruto said "Keep helping her."

The Digimon said **"Why?"**

Naruto, without thinking, said "Because it's the right thing to do. I don't need another reason."

**"That's why you're the right person for this. You said you'll help and protect others all because it's the right thing to do. Others would demand a prize or reward. You didn't. That's why I'm sure that you can handle this power."**

Naruto said "If I accept this, what'll happen to me?"

AncientGreymon said **"Not much. Whenever you want, you could transform yourself into a Digimon. As an Ancient Warrior, my element was fire, so the Digimon you will eventually be able to transform yourself into will be associated with that element. Also, you'll be able to perform many of the Techniques that Digimon can do. And I still have many weapons from my friends, so whenever you can't or don't feel like transforming into a Digimon, you can use those. Also, I'm suspecting that my fellow Ancient Warriors are making this very same deal with their Jinchuuriki, so you won't be alone."**

Naruto looked at the late Yondaime and said "What should I do?"

The Yondaime shrugged and said "It's your body. Do whatever you want with it. Just know that I'll be right here beside you."

Naruto let loose a big sigh and said "I'll do it. What do I need to do?"

AncientGreymon said **"Nothing. I'll handle it."** The Biju started to produce an insane amount of heat. So much that Minato and Naruto started falling to the ground in a heat stroke. Soon, the heat left and a white light was shining.

When the light dimmed down, AncientGreymon said **"I'm merged with you now. Over the next week, your body will progressively get stronger and faster to help prepare itself to handle the power that you now have. Got any more questions?"**

Naruto, remembering what happened at the end of the battle said "I gotta ask you about that crazy sword. What the hell did that thing make me do at the end? It was like I wasn't in control of my body. "

AncientGreymon said **"That's because I was in control of your body. Over the years of being in the Human World, I started to get new ideas on how to fight evil Digimon. If you would kill them, they would just be reincarnated a little while later with all their memories. So instead, we would stop them from becoming evil after they were reincarnated.**

"**My idea was to open up a Digimon's Digicore, and mess around with their Fractal Code, which was like their DNA. A device, in this case the Omni Sword, would absorb the Digimon's Fractal Code, find out what turned that Digimon evil, then remove that thing and give the Digimon their Fractal Code back. That way, if it was something like a virus that was turning the Digimon evil, the virus would be gone and the Digimon would have a bigger chance of becoming a stand up Digimon. In my spare time here, I modified the Omni Sword to do just that. When you were standing there just watching the Digimon, I realized that that was the best chance I had to test my theory. So, I took control of your body and did it, and I have to say, it worked like a charm. Now, we can do some real damage to that bastard Drasil."**

Naruto nodded and said "Okay then."

The Ancient Warrior said **"Good, now go to sleep, you deserve it after what you did today."**

* * *

><p>(6 hours later)<p>

6 hours after the Digimon attack, Naruto woke up to glaring white lights above his head. He groaned and sat up on the bed. He saw the white walls of the room and realized he was in a hospital. He groaned again and muttered under his breath "Why the hell do they not dim the lights? It gets on my damn nerves whenever I wake up."

He heard a chuckle come from beside him. He heard a familiar voice say "I always try to bring that up with them, but they never listen."

Naruto turned to the side and smiled. He said "Did we win, Ojii-san?"

Sarutobi chuckled at Naruto's nickname for him. He said "Yes, Naruto, we did. It was all thanks to you. If you had never discovered the weakness of the red one, our entire village would be destroyed. Instead, we only have to rebuild a small piece. Also with those weird weapons of yours, you defeated the enemies. You single-handedly killed three opponents that our entire Ninja force lost against. The entire village is completely in your debt Naruto."

Naruto smiled more from the praise given to him by the Hokage. He said "Don't feel like you owe me anything, Ojii-san. Although, naming me your successor would kinda make us even."

Naruto's little side comment got a laugh out of the aged Hokage. When the laughter died down, the Hokage said "Okay, now we gotta get serious Naruto. Can you stand?"

After the Hokage finished his question, Naruto turned out of bed and stood up. The Hokage said "Great. Grab your clothes and your weapons and get dressed. We need to go to a meeting with the Konoha Council."

Naruto grabbed his stuff and ran into the bathroom. He came out completely dressed. He held the Omni Sword in his left hand and the Positron Laser was mounted on his right arm. He said "All ready."

The Hokage walked over to Naruto and put his hand on Naruto's head. He used the Shunshin no Jutsu to get them to his office in the Hokage Tower. They descended the stairs until they got to the Council Meeting Room. They entered the room to see the entire Konoha Council, Civilian and Shinobi, there waiting their arrival.

Naruto leaned over to the Hokage and muttered "Why am I here?"

One of the council members, a certain pink-haired one, said "Silence! You will speak when spoken to, demon. The reason you're here is to answer our questions."

The Sandaime narrowed his eyes at the woman, but Naruto tapped his arm and shook his head 'no'. At this point, Naruto didn't care that much whether she called him a demon. Seeing Naruto shake his head, the Sandaime decided to back off.

Naruto said "Okay then, what questions do you have?"

One of the Hokage's Advisors, Koharu Utatane, said "My question is where you found that sword?"

Naruto chuckled a little and scratched the back of his neck. He thought _'Damn, I'm in deep shit now! How do I answer that question?'_

Naruto heard a voice deeper than his say _"Let me take control of your body for a moment. I'll get you out of this."_

Naruto's face got a weird look on it and he thought '_Dad?'_

Minato said back _"Yeah, now let me take over."_

Naruto closed his eyes in concentration and then he opened them. There were no noticeable changes, but if anyone stared at Naruto's eyes long enough, they would see that these eyes were a deeper shade of blue than regular. Minato said "I found it in the rubble of the building I got smashed into."

One of the Hokage's Advisors, Danzo, said "How did you survive that, _boy_? Witnesses said they saw your charred body after the monsters breathed fire at you."

Minato sighed through his son's body. He said "You all know how the Kyuubi's sealed inside me, right?"

Everyone nodded, not surprised at all. They were told what happened with the Mizuki incident by Iruka since it dealt with a spy. He said "With the Kyuubi being sealed inside me, I forced him to push his chakra through my entire body to re-grow what I lost. It took a little bit of time and a little bit of the Kyuubi's chakra, but here I am. I have no idea how the clothes came back though."

Everyone gasped at that. Hiashi Hyuuga, the Hyuuga Clan head, said "I didn't know that the Kyuubi had a power like that."

Minato said "There's a lot about the Kyuubi that we don't know. That's why you guys got your asses kicked by him 12 years ago. I think that's why trying to kill him never worked."

One of the Civilian councils coughed and said "Moving on. Where did the second weapon come from?"

Minato shrugged and said "Your guess is as good as mine. I have no idea where."

Danzo narrowed his eye at Naruto. He said "What did you do to those monsters at the end? Witnesses say they saw you jump at the monsters and stab them."

Minato put on a confused face and said "What do you think I did? I killed them."

Danzo stood out of his seat and said "Show some respect, demon child."

Minato glared at Danzo. 12 years, and that bastard still acted like a prick. Minato said "Respect is earned, not given, you stupid cripple."

Danzo said "ANBU, arrest that boy."

Minato said "On what charge?"

Danzo said "Insulting a Council member."

The Hokage said "ANBU, stand down. Anymore questions?"

The last advisor, Homura Mitokado, stood up and said "I don't have a question, but a suggestion. That boys' weapons are the only thing that hurt those monsters. I suggest the boys' weapons be studied and mass-produced in case of another attack."

Minato smirked and said "Okay then. Danzo, catch." Minato threw the Omni Sword at Danzo, who caught it with his only arm. Immediately after catching it, he fell to the ground, his hands being crushed under the weight. Minato smirked and walked over to Danzo, slower than a snail. When he reached him, he grabbed the hilt of the Omni Sword and picked it up.

He said "The Omni Sword can only be wielded by me. Anyone else try to take it, well you just saw what happened. The same goes for my cannon. No one other than me can have these weapons."

Minato walked back up to the Hokage's position and said "Besides, don't you have something else to worry about, like, I don't know, discussing the amount of money that would be needed to repair the part of the village that got destroyed."

Another Civilian Council member narrowed her eyes and said "We were just about to discuss that now."

Minato said "If I may make a suggestion? How about you pay me to rebuild the city? You'll save a lot of money on extra workers that way. I can make well past 500 Kage Bunshin. And your work force on the rebuilding project has just added 500 more for a fraction of the cost. If what these bulletin boards say is true, you have about 1000 houses to rebuild. 500 Kage Bunshin working on a house together, the village will be rebuilt in no time."

Homura said "But Kage Bunshins easily get destroyed."

Minato smirked a little and said "I'll stay on site of the rebuilding and make more when they get destroyed. I just need someone to tell me where to put what, and the Kage Bunshin will finish it from there."

Shikaku Nara, the Nara Clan head and Shikamaru's father, said "It does sound like a good idea. Hiring 500 workers to do the job is gonna cost a lot. 500 Kage Bunshin could probably finish a regular house in a day. But 500 regular people would only work half a day at the most and would take more than twice as long to make one."

Minato said "Is there anything else you need me for?"

Chouza Akimichi, Choji's father and the Akimichi Clan Head, said "No, I don't think so."

Minato said "Okay then, I'm gone." Minato then disappeared in a puff of smoke, surprising everyone since they didn't know he could do that.

Minato used the Shunshin no Jutsu to get out of the Hokage Tower in a hurry. He and AncientGreymon made a schedule for Naruto to learn Jutsu and attacks while he was sleeping. The thing was that they needed him to work out. For years, Naruto had been stunting his growth with ramen. He was also very malnourished and that could be fatal. And in the Shinobi career path, being malnourished or tired is basically begging for death.

Minato teleported his son's body to Training Ground 7 and mentally said _'Okay Naruto, being fused with AncientGreymon has done a lot of things. But you still need to do something. AncientGreymon can now flow his chakra into you easier, making physical training easier for you to do which is a good thing. The Tyrannomon you fought earlier today are cannon fodder compared to the other Digimon that are coming for our world. You'll need to be able to compete with them on some level. And to pass those of a regular human being. You'll have to push yourself harder than you ever have before.'_

Naruto said back _"No problem."_

Minato smiled a little and said _'Okay then. Now, I want you to practice…'_

With that, Naruto got to practicing the skills that would change his life forever.

* * *

><p>(2 weeks later)<p>

2 weeks after the Tyrannomon incident, Naruto woke up in his bed at home. Today was the day that they were supposed to meet at the Academy to see what team they were supposed to be on. Over these two weeks, Naruto had gone through many changes.

His strict training plan made it so that any excess fat on his body was quickly taken care of. His diet also got rid of any malnutrition. AncientGreymon had to practically pump his stomach of all the ramen in it. He was able to develop the muscles and strength and abilities that a standard Genin needed.

During the night, while his body rested and prepared for the next day, Naruto was in his mindscape, talking to his dad. His dad had been tutoring him in the type of things that he missed as a kid in the Academy.

Naruto's academic problem was that most kids went in the Academy at age 9. Naruto went in at age 7, mainly to learn the lessons on stealth for his own survival from the more drunk and stupid members of Konoha's civilization. His early instructors had sabotaged his education by not teaching him that well. The only teacher who helped him when he was in the Academy was Iruka.

When Naruto got the courage to talk to Iruka about his problems, Iruka volunteered his own time to help Naruto learn the things he missed from his early years. But by then it was too late. It was too close to exam time to cram 3 years of learning into Naruto's head. Thanks to his dad though, Naruto was able to learn some of the things from the Academy, helping him understand things.

Also, his dad helped him develop a skill needed to be a Shinobi. Even though the skill was uncommon, paradoxically it was called Common Sense. Thanks to his father helping him see and recognize some of the more obvious things, Naruto was able to understand some of the things about the world even better, like Hinata's massive crush on him.

Minato taught Naruto the Shunshin no Jutsu and the Bunshin Daibakuha. He also told Naruto the knowledge exchange between the Kage Bunshin. Using these, Naruto was able to send Kage Bunshin to read up on things like strategies, the other Hidden Villages, and famous ninja. He even stole the newest edition of the Bingo book from some wet-behind-the-ears Jounin.

Going to his closet, Naruto opened it up to see more than the single orange jumpsuit he had. Picking his clothes, he went into the bathroom to get ready for his day. Coming out, Naruto looked in a mirror to see how he looked. He was wearing a dark red shirt with black pants. He had on a small black vest with black sandals. The kanji for 'Fire' was on the back of his vest in red. He had his hitai-ate tied around his left bicep. To complete the look, he had his goggles fastened around his head. He had grown 2 inches since he started the training schedule, putting him at 5' tall.

As Naruto went out of his house, he looked outside to where the Tyrannomon attacked. In just 2 weeks, the place looked like nothing happened. Thanks to Naruto's immense stamina and the Kage Bunshin, he and the rest of Konoha's workforce were able to build everything back up very quickly. At night and during breaks he had to compensate for Konoha's workforce not working, but the money was more than worth it. It was probably more than what a regular ninja makes in a year. Also, the money he got from saving the village from the Tyrannomon was considered an A-rank mission so he got paid again.

Disappearing in a puff of smoke, Naruto used the Shunshin to teleport himself to the Academy. Reappearing by the swing on the tree, Naruto walked into the room. When he got there, he sat in the seat between Hinata and Shikamaru and waited for Iruka to come there.

Naruto's appearance shocked many people. It shocked everyone because word got around about his defeat of the Tyrannomon. Everyone was looking at Naruto, wondering how the supposed 'dead last' could've done that. Sasuke was the first to get over his shock. He got up in Naruto's face and said "Is it true?"

Naruto said "Is what true?" While on the outside, Naruto was the epitome of stoic. Inside his head, he was laughing his ass off. Over these past few days, he had guessed everyone's reactions to the battle two weeks ago. He even guessed Sasuke's reaction right.

Sasuke said "Don't give me that crap! The villages' best Jutsu didn't do any damage to those monsters, but that sword did. Where did you get it?"

Naruto retorted "I bought it at a store. It's at the corner of 'Fuck You' and 'Go to Hell'. This sword is the only one like it in existence and it's mine."

Sasuke glared at Naruto and said "Give it to me." If that sword did that to those monsters, he could only imagine what he could do to Itachi with it. He could avenge his clan and kill that bastard right now with the power of that sword. He needed to have it.

Naruto looked at Sasuke like he grew 10 extra heads and said "Ehhhhhhhh…. Na!"

Sasuke glared harder and said "Give it to me now!"

Naruto glared himself and said "Hell to the no."

Sasuke said "Give me that sword, or I'll take it by force."

Naruto smirked and said "I'd like to see you try."

Sasuke jumped over his desk at Naruto, intending to tackle him and take the sword. Naruto expected Sasuke to do something like that, so he used the Body Flicker to move 5 feet to the right, causing Sasuke to pass him and fall on the floor. Naruto ran up to Sasuke and picked him up by his head. He then threw him out of the window by Shikamaru. Luckily for Sasuke, Shikamaru was feeling a little warm and opened it, otherwise Sasuke would've gotten a head full of glass. After falling out the window, Sasuke quickly flipped and landed on his feet. Since they were on the second floor, the drop didn't hurt Sasuke that much. It just caused a small dulling pain in his legs and he felt weak in the knees a little.

Naruto went to the window and walked down the wall. When he stopped by Sasuke, Naruto got into a fighting stance and waited for Sasuke to move. Sasuke charged Naruto with a punch, which Naruto was able to dodge. Sasuke tried a left punch on Naruto, which Naruto grabbed and held onto. Sasuke tried a right kick. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's foot with his left hand. Turning around to the building, Naruto smashed Sasuke's body against it, causing Sasuke a lot of pain.

Naruto then threw Sasuke to the side, making Sasuke land in the training ring. Naruto walked toward Sasuke and said "You can't have my sword. It's mine and I won't give it to you, Sasuke. Now give up or I'll use the sword you're trying to steal to end your life."

Sasuke snorted and said "You can't kill me. It's against the law."

Naruto smirked and said "Actually Uchiha, you're wrong. You're trying to steal my sword and that's theft. Under the laws of Konoha, I have the right to kill you in self defense. If you were a minor, it would be illegal to kill you even if you tried to steal my sword. But with the Konoha hitai-ate comes emancipation, which means that I'm completely in my rights to drive my sword through your skull."

Sasuke smirk became a face of horror. He forgot that he was emancipated now. What Naruto said actually wasn't true. Killing any Konoha Shinobi was considered treason unless you were attacked with either an assassination type Jutsu or at least a B-rank Jutsu. If he killed Sasuke right now, he'd be going to a maximum security prison for the rest of his life, or he'd have his chakra sealed off forever and be forced to live as a civilian. But Sasuke didn't know that, so Naruto used Sasuke's ignorance to his advantage. Naruto said "Now, stop trying to take my sword, or I promise I will kill you."

Naruto then turned around and left the training ring. As his back was turned, Sasuke yelled out "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

Before he could finish saying the name of the jutsu, Naruto created a Kage Bunshin. When the fire got close enough, Naruto and the clone used the Body Flicker to leave the place. The attack passed through thin air. As Sasuke stopped the Jutsu, he expected to see a charred corpse there. But instead, he didn't see anything.

In the trees behind the Uchiha, Naruto and his clone were waiting for the right moment to take Sasuke out. When the moment came, Naruto turned to his Clone and said "Now!"

The clone jumped out of the tree they were in and ran at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't turn around until it was too late. When Naruto's clone tackled him to the ground, Sasuke punched the clone right in the head. The clone then started glowing yellow. The clone got off Sasuke and said "You better run asshole."

Needing no other incentive, Sasuke turned around and tried to run. But before he could, the clone detonated. The blast blasted Sasuke 10 feet away. It didn't do much damage, but Sasuke's clothes were ruined. The sound of the explosion left him dizzy and he had a huge headache from where he hit the ground. Otherwise, he was fine.

(The only reason Naruto could beat Sasuke that easily was because his new skills caught Sasuke off-guard. If Sasuke knew how strong Naruto was, he would've put up a much better fight.)

As he got up, he looked around and saw that Naruto was entering the building, like nothing happened. Also, everyone in their class followed them outside and saw their fight. Glaring in anger, Sasuke picked himself up and went to his class.

Naruto's classmates were completely shocked. Naruto, the deadlast of their class, had just defeated Sasuke Uchiha, the Rookie of the Year. As a matter of fact, Naruto failed the Graduation Test three times in a row and defeated Sasuke. Naruto just ignored their stares and sat back down between Shikamaru and Hinata.

It shocked some of the kids because they didn't hear of Naruto passing the test. Others, mainly Hinata, noticed the change in his clothes. Shikamaru looked over to Naruto and said "Next time you and the Uchiha decide to fight, throw him out of some other window. I almost caught a face full of ass when you threw him."

Naruto just laughed at Shikamaru. He said "I'll be sure to remember that next time."

Suddenly, Sakura and Ino walked in, both hearing of the fight with Sasuke. They both walked over to Naruto and started yelling their lungs out for no reason. Eventually, Sakura said "What are you even doing here loser? This class is for the graduates."

Others muttered something on the same line, but Sasuke's was the loudest. Hoping to save face, he tried to throw a wisecrack at Naruto, saying "Yeah loser, were you crying too much to hear Iruka? The dropouts class is down the hall."

Naruto looked over to Sasuke and said "If the dropout class is down the hall, then what are you guys doing here in this room?" That shut everyone up. Continuing, Naruto said "I have a Konoha hitai-ate on my bicep dumbasses. That means I passed the test. Observation is a necessary ability for a Shinobi, and obviously none of you have it."

Naruto's statement got everybody to shut up. It seemed like Naruto not only came back with a new wardrobe, he came back with a new attitude. He would usually yell when Sasuke said something like that, but he was calm and collected as he knocked them all down a notch. After getting over the new Naruto, the class went back to their old business.

Looking around the room, Naruto started evaluating the rest of his class. Altogether, there were 27 kids in this room. In Naruto's eyes, of those 27 kids, only 7 of them had the true talent to be a shinobi. Those were himself, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Choji and Hinata. Ino actually had the talent to be a fine shinobi also, but she had the wrong attitude. She treated it like it was a fantasy story and not a cutthroat lifestyle. Sakura had the same problems as Ino, but her problems were more severe. Everyone else in the class didn't show enough talent in Naruto's opinion to qualify as Shinobi. If they ever made it, they'd probably get no farther than Genin.

When Iruka walked in, the kids shut up and started listening. After a heartwarming speech that the author won't type, Iruka got to naming the teams. Going through teams 1 through 6, Iruka got to Team 7. He said "Team 7 is… Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, (at that, Sakura jumped up in victory, yelling stuff like 'True love conquers all!') and Naruto Uzumaki(Sakura slanted her head down, while Naruto stood up and yelled "DAMN YOU SARUTOBI!"). Your Jounin Instructor is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi. Team 10, is Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Now, you have a 2 hour break before your sensei's come to take you guys. I wish you all good luck."

As the class walked out of the room, Naruto stopped Hinata before she left. Naruto said to her "Hey Hinata, what are you doing later tonight?"

Hinata looked at Naruto with wide eyes. _'I-I-is he about to ask me out?'_ The fact that she thought he was just made her more scared. She said "N-n-Nothing, why?"

Naruto put his hand behind his neck. It was a reflex showing his nervousness. He'd never even had an extended conversation with this girl and now he was trying to ask her out. He said "Well, I needed some help on learning the stuff from the earlier years at the Academy. I was hoping you could tutor me?"

Hinata stuttered out her answer "L-L-like a date?"

Naruto got an embarrassed look on his face and said "Yeah, like a date. Is that okay?"

Hinata was so overjoyed that she blurted out the answer before she knew she did. "Yes!"

Naruto said "Cool. After your team meets, let's meet on the Academy roof at 6. We'll go to my house and study."

Hinata said "S-s-sure. See you then, Naruto-kun."

Naruto then started walking out of the door, saying "See ya, Hinata-chan."

Turning out of the room, Naruto didn't see Hinata's eyebrows almost shoot 10 feet in the air. Feeling lightheaded, Hinata took a seat in the seat right next to her. She then promptly passed out.

As Naruto teleported to the top of the Academy roof, he thought _'Why did you want me to do that dad?'_

Minato started talking to his son, saying _"Number one, she likes you. Sakura is borderline obsessive over Sasuke, so she won't ever notice you. You could at least give her a chance. Number two, you need allies in your class. And I can tell Hinata will be a good friend. Number three, even though I'm helping you, she's a lot better teacher than me. And lastly, you seriously need to get laid." _Naruto could hear Minato laughing at that last statement.

Naruto said in his mind _'Aren't you my father? You shouldn't tell your 12-year old son to go have sex. That's just wrong.'_

Minato said "_Well, look at it this way, Naruto. You're legally emancipated now. You're old enough to kill in the name of this village, so you should be old enough to drink and get your freak on. Besides, the average life expectancy for ninja is 32. You're turning 13 soon, so your close to having half your life over already. You'd better get all your fun in now before you get killed."_

Naruto took a thinking pose and then said '_Touché. But now what do I do? I called it a date, but I've never been on one.'_

Minato sighed and said _"Be yourself. Besides, you're just studying together. It's not that serious."_

Naruto scoffed and said _'Easy for you to say. The last person you've ever been on a date with was my mom and that was almost 13 years ago.'_

Minato was about to say something else, but he said _"Touché."_

Over the two hour break, Naruto started working on the Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. When he got back to the room, he saw that he was one of the first ones there. When everyone else got there, the sensei's started to arrive and take their students. One by one, each team was taken. It continued until Team 7 was left in the room, waiting for their own sensei.

Being bored out of his mind, Naruto decided to play a lesson on his teacher. When he heard that his teacher was Kakashi "Sharingan" Hatake, he remembered the books that his clones read at the library. Kakashi was the student of his dad, so he asked his dad things about Kakashi so he could lay the perfect prank.

Setting a trip wire in front of the door, Naruto started getting to work on his prank. Seeing what Naruto was doing, Sasuke said "What are you doing dobe? You won't be able to set that trap in time; our teacher could arrive at any moment."

Sakura said "Yeah baka, besides, our teacher is a Jounin. A trip wire that obvious will be easily spotted."

Naruto smirked. "That's why the trip wire is so obvious."

Sakura narrowed her eyes in confusion a little and said "What?"

Naruto, still smirking, said "Think about it, Sakura-chan. With this trip wire being so obvious, Kakashi won't notice the 3 extra I'm gonna set up for when he avoids this one."

Sakura narrowed her eyes more in thought, then said "That's actually not half-bad. But our teacher is still a Jounin, he'll easily see those trip wires. You're not gonna get away with this."

Naruto looked at Sakura for a moment, then laughed outright. Sakura narrowed her eyes, this time in anger, and said "What's so funny?"

Naruto, between his fits of laughter, said "Sakura, you're talking to Naruto Uzumaki here. The Prankster Prince of Konoha. I'm the same guy who messed with the Hyuuga Clan's laundry so all their clothes were pink for a week."

Sasuke interjected Naruto's statement, saying "That was you?"

Naruto said "Yeah."

Sakura said "How did you do it?"

Naruto said "The Hyuuga Clan guardsmen were stuck-up. They believed since their Byakugan could see almost 360 degrees, they didn't have anything to worry about. I hopped to the top of the building next to their Clan House and hopped on top of the guard outpost and walked right through the front door. I Henge'd into Hinata and asked where the laundry room was. When they told me, I went there while I was still transformed into Hinata.

"When I got into the laundry room, I saw Hinata in there. Before she saw me though, I jumped onto the ceiling and hung on one of the water poles. _'I had never been so happy to be so underweight.' _I hung there until she left. Then I pulled out a red sock from my jacket and put it in there. I transformed to Hinata again and left. While I left though, I ran into this guy and this little girl. They both started looking at me funny. It turns out that they were Hinata's father and sister, and when I recognized Hinata's father, I ran for my life. Next day, all their clothes were pink."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and said "You snuck into the Hyuuga Clan House, ran into the Clan Head, and didn't get killed? The last guy who entered their house without permission was killed by the Clan Head personally."

Naruto nodded and said "Yeah, not some of my best stealth work."

Sasuke's eyes widened in mild surprise. He said "Not some of your best stealth work?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke like he'd grown an extra head and said "Duh. Just three weeks ago I was painting graffiti on the Hokage Mountain and no one noticed the graffiti or me until I was finished 3 hours later. Then I was chased around the city by almost the entire Chunnin force, and almost got away with it before Iruka-sensei caught me."

Sakura muttered "So that's why you were late that day and Iruka-sensei had to get you."

Naruto was smiling, happy to brag about his accomplishments. Sadly, bragging ran in his moms' and dads' side of the family, so he was doomed to do the same. "Anyway, I'm also the same guy who made those fake naked pictures of Tsunade and Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin and sold them to all of the newspapers in the village. I'm the same guy who drenched all the dog food for the Inuzuka Clan Dogs with a liquid aphrodisiac. I'm the same guy who faked those naked pictures of Koharu Utatane and Old Man Sarutobi and sold them to the newspapers. And all of those pranks, I didn't get caught. Fooling some habitually late, porn-addicted Jounin is gonna be a piece of cake."

Finishing his bragging, Naruto went back to setting up his prank. Attaching three more trip wires to the prank, Naruto quickly used the Shunshin no Jutsu to leave the classroom. Returning a half hour later with 3 buckets full of fish, Naruto created some Kage Bunshin. Each clone grabbed a fish and started getting to work cutting off the heads and gutting them. They dumped the guts and fish heads into one bucket. They also dumped the fish blood in there.

Tying the bucket to the ceiling and attaching it to the prank, Naruto went to the wall opposite the door, and started attaching kunai there. Adding them to the prank also, Naruto went to his seat and sat down, waiting for his prank to unfold. When he sat down, Naruto was immediately asked a question by Sakura. "What was that clone Jutsu you used? The Clone Jutsu is nothing but a Genjutsu, so how were they able to gut the fish?"

Naruto said "You're right. The Clone Jutsu is a Genjutsu. I used the Shadow Clone Jutsu. They're real, but one or two hits will knock them out."

Sasuke became interested at that. One of Naruto's clones had defeated him in their battle earlier that day. He said "Is that the same clone you used today?"

Naruto smirked and said "No. The one I used on you was different. That was a Daibakuha Bunshin. Daibakuha Bunshin don't disperse when they're hit, they blow up."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, and before he was gonna say something, Naruto instead said it. "Sasuke, I'm not gonna teach you either of them. This time, it's not because of the rarity of the Jutsu, but because of the danger."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a confused expression and said "What danger?"

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke, flare your chakra."

Sasuke smirked. This would blow the dope off of that high pedestal he put himself on. Sasuke stood up, and flared his chakra just like they learned. It was used to show your current chakra capacity. Sasuke saw Naruto's eyes narrow a bit, and smirked, thinking it was jealousy.

Naruto said "You don't have enough chakra to do the technique."

Sasuke's face turned from a smirk into a scowl in record time. He said "What?"

Naruto said "You don't have enough chakra to do the technique. First of all, each clone you make needs a certain amount of chakra to stay alive. Because not only does it needs to be solid, but it needs to look like you, both of which cost a lot of chakra. If you can meet that requirement, all your chakra is split between every clone you make. If you made one clone, your chakra is split between you and that clone, and it'll have enough chakra to stay alive. But if you made 20, they wouldn't meet the minimum amount required per clone, and you would've wasted all your chakra. Your problem, Sasuke, is that if you used the technique, you wouldn't be able to make 10 clones before you passed out from chakra exhaustion and the clones would dispel in 1 minute. If you tried to use this technique, you would easily die."

Sasuke's face became fueled with rage. Seeing Sasuke's face, Sakura asked "But you just made over 20 clones and you're not tired at all."

Naruto said "Because I mastered the technique. Only a master of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu can create clones, and then absorb back the excess chakra they had. The clones I just made barely used any of the chakra they got, so I was able to make the chakra return to me and not be tired. I'm not refusing to be rude, I'm refusing so you can keep your life."

Sasuke said "Well then I will only make 10."

Naruto groaned and said "Sasuke, they dispel after one attack. If you're fighting someone as good at Taijutsu as you, your clones are gonna be destroyed and you would've wasted 90 percent of your chakra."

Sakura said "How are you able to make that many?"

Naruto muttered to himself "What the hell is this, 20 questions?" Speaking up, he said "Anyway, the reason I can make that many clones is because of my clans' bloodline ability."

Sakura said "You don't have a bloodline, stop lying Naruto."

Naruto said "I do. The problem is that it's not as noticeable as the Sharingan or the Byakugan. My bloodline causes my Clan to have an irregularly high amount of chakra. That chakra capacity allows us a faster healing rate than regular people. Unconsciously, some of the chakra in our body is converted into healing chakra and it heals any cuts we have."

The rest of the wait was spent in silence. Sakura bugged Sasuke for a date, while Naruto was talking to his dad and AncientGreymon mentally. _'Why did you want me to do that, dad? I wanted to rub it in Sasuke's face that I have more chakra than him.'_

Minato sighed loudly and said _"Son, trust me. I've been rubbing peoples' face in stuff for my whole life. I've rubbed things in peoples' face that I had no business rubbing in their face. And if it taught me one thing, it's that it doesn't get you anywhere. You won't get any gain from it. Besides, you should try to befriend him. Even though his clan is full of jackasses, they're all dead now. Maybe with your help, Sasuke can take the clan in a new direction. _

_"Besides, you and he are teammates now. It's best if you're friends. If not, at least be neutral to each other. Trust me, being on a team where you hate the other persons' guts will not go smoothly."_

Naruto sighed and said '_If you say so.'_

2 hours later, the Jounin came in. Kakashi easily saw Naruto's decoy trip wire, and stepped over it. But he made a mistake. Naruto laid up the decoy trip wire, then had 3 hidden trip wires set up at four inch intervals from the decoy. Feeling himself step on the trip wire, Kakashi thought to himself _'Oh boy.'_

Hearing the whistling in the air, Kakashi saw 5 kunai being shot at him. Through years of experience, he jumped to his left, out of danger. Naruto set up another wire to the left at waist height. Jumping right into the wire, Kakashi thought _'Oh shit.'_

All of a sudden, a bucket of fish heads, fish guts, and fish blood fell on Kakashi, soaking him. Kakashi could barely close his eye in enough time so the guts didn't seep into it. Shaking the gunk off his head, he looked to see Naruto laughing his ass off. Sakura was laughing a little too. Sasuke only chuckled a little bit.

Kakashi said "My first impression of you all, is that I hate you."

Naruto, who was still laughing, said "We don't care."

Kakashi said "Meet me on the Academy roof in 5 minutes." Kakashi then Body Flickered out of the room, going to the bathroom to wash that stuff out. Naruto Body Flickered out of the room also, leaving Sakura and Sasuke in there.

When they got to the roof, they saw Naruto sitting on the roof edge and Kakashi standing up. After the rest of the Genin sat by Naruto, Kakashi said "Okay guys, since we're a brand new team, it's time we got to know each other better. I'll start off. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like a lot of things, I dislike just as many things, my best skill would be…my dream is…well I have a lot of hobbies. Now why don't you start us off pinky?"

Sakura glared at Kakashi and said "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are(looks at Sasuke and blushes)…my hobbies are(looks at Sasuke again and blushes)…my dreams for the future are(looks at Sasuke again and blushes harder than before)."

Kakashi said "Any dislikes?"

Sakura adopted a mean expression and said "Naruto!"

Kakashi muttered "Oh great, a fan girl."

Kakashi turned to Sasuke and said "What about you, duck-ass?"

Naruto started laughing at that. "I thought I was the only one who saw the resemblance."

Ignoring Naruto's comment, Sasuke said "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have a lot of likes and dislikes. My dream…is more of an ambition. It's to revive my clan…and to kill a certain someone."

Kakashi and Naruto thought _'Oh great, an avenger. This is gonna be swell.'_

Kakashi turned to Naruto and said "Blondie?"

Naruto said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like Ramen, fighting, blowing things up, and cooking. I dislike perverts (stares at Kakashi), bastards who think they're better than everyone because of their clan (stares at Sasuke), fan girls (stares at Sakura), and people who don't have Common Sense. My dreams for the future would be to become the Hokage. That way I could use my abilities to better protect the people of this village."

Kakashi said "Okay guys, now it's time for us to take the real Genin Exam."

Sakura cut in, saying "We already took the Genin Exam Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi said "No you haven't. That test at the Academy was to see if you were able to take the real test. Only 9 genin will pass this test, and there's 27 genin taking it. Those who fail are sent back to the Academy. Meet me at Training Ground 7 at 7 AM tomorrow. Just to tell you, my version of the test, no genin team has passed yet. And if your school reports are anything to go by, you won't either. By the way, I suggest you don't eat anything tomorrow, you'll just puke it up anyway."

Before Kakashi could Shunshin away, Naruto said "Wait!"

"What's up Naruto?"

Naruto said "If you had to put this test in a general category, like Retrieval, Survival, Assassination, Destruction, Assault, what would it be?"

Kakashi said "Survival."

Naruto grinned and said "Thank you Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi said "No problem." And went up in a puff of smoke.

Naruto turned to his team and said "Guys, you wanna go grab something to eat, maybe get acquainted with each other better?"

Sasuke scoffed and said "No." Sakura quickly repeated what he said. Naruto shrugged and said "Okay then, see you guys tomorrow."

Naruto then went up in a puff of smoke. Arriving in his own private Training Ground, Naruto started devising a strategy to use against Kakashi. With his dads' help, and the help of their knowledge on Kakashi, they were able to guess where he was strength-wise, speed-wise, and knowledge-wise. His dad's knowledge was over a decade off, but from what his dad did know, they could make a general hypothesis.

After that, they made a strategy against Kakashi using what they knew about Sasuke and Sakura. Adding them into the equation, they not only devised a strategy to use in case the two Genin decided to cooperate, but also one in case they didn't. When Naruto asked his dad why he had to do this, his dad said two things.

_"If you fail to plan my son, you plan to fail. Also, plans and backup plans are like condoms when you're going out with a slut, it's better to have one and not need it, than to need one and not have it."_

After finishing their plans, Naruto left for the Academy Roof, seeing Hinata just get there. He said "Hey, Hinata-chan, you made it. So, wanna go over my house now?"

Hinata stuttered out a "Yes" but with a few less stutters than before. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand, and teleported her to the front door of his house.

He held the doorknob and said to Hinata "Welcome, Hinata-chan, to la casa de Naruto" and opened the door to find….well the best way to describe it is a pigsty. Empty ramen cups were everywhere and ramen stains were on the table. The wall had graffiti all on it. Also, the front door was looking a little lopsided.

Naruto looked at Hinata sheepishly and said "Sorry Hinata-chan, but I didn't expect company. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" and summoned up 30 clones.

Naruto said "Okay you lazy wastes of chakra, grab a bucket full of water and a rag, and clean this place up."

The clones yelled "Hai!" and went to clean the house. Within 5 minutes, everything was completely clean. Naruto said "Okay, now welcome to Uzumaki Naruto no ie."(AN: If you can't figure it out, it means Welcome to Naruto Uzumaki's house.)

Hinata chuckled at Naruto's antics and walked into the house. Naruto ran into his room and grabbed a book. He sat in a chair by the table and invited Hinata to do the same. He said "I've been going over some of the stuff from the last few years and I don't understand a lot of it. I was hoping you could help me with it."

Hinata stammered out a "Sure." and helped Naruto with his studying. They were surprisingly able to get through an entire weeks' worth of studying in a few hours. Naruto was a sponge for learning, you just had to actually teach him. Hinata really fell into her new 'teacher' role. She repeated stuff for emphasis, made sure that Naruto took good notes, she even assigned him homework after he told her about the Shadow Clone's learning ability. She figured that while he was out doing stuff, one clone could stay in the house and do the homework to help cement the lesson in Naruto's head.

After they were done, Naruto said "It's getting late, Hinata-chan. I'll walk you home."

Walking Hinata home wasn't that bad for Naruto. He didn't get as many glares as he usually did because of the services he'd done for the village, but some still hated him. Naruto didn't pay any attention to them though. Having a father there to toughen him up and say 'I love you' started having a big effect on Naruto's personality. The biggest effect was that he started to care less about what the villagers thought. They could rot in hell for all he cared.

Reaching Hinata's house, Naruto said "Well, here's your stop Hinata-chan."

Hinata blushed, but not as big as before. She said "Thanks for w-w-walking me home, N-N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto said "No problem, Hinata-chan. I should be thanking you for helping me with my studying. You're really smart."

Hinata's blush got deeper and she said "No I'm not."

Naruto said "Yes you are. And you really need to stop doubting yourself so much. I've seen you fight Hinata-chan, you're a great fighter. You just need to stop being so shy and stop letting others walk over you."

"T-t-Thanks."

"No problem. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure!"

"Thanks again. I'll see you later."

Naruto turned around and went back to his house to finalize his strategies for Kakashi.

* * *

><p>(End)<p>

Sorry guys, I meant to upload this last Friday, but I couldn't get to a computer. I'll try to update every two weeks if I can. The next chapter has the Genin Exam in it, where Naruto decides to throw a couple curveballs into Kakashi's plan of failing all of them. Afterwards, something that AncientGreymon did to Naruto will come back to affect him next chapter. What will it be, and will it help him in the next Digimon invasion, which also conveniently happens next chapter? You'll have to wait and see on the next installment of Power of a Digital Sacrifice!


	4. The Will of Agunimon!

The next day, Naruto arrived at the Training Grounds at 9:30 AM. Seeing Sakura and Sasuke already there, Naruto said "Let me guess, you guys have been here since 7, haven't you?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, and said "Yeah. Where were you? Sensei told us to meet here at 7!"

Naruto started chuckling, much to Sakura's chagrin. Naruto said "Sakura-chan, did you forget what I said yesterday? 'Habitually late, porn-addicted Jounin' sums up Kakashi Hatake. He's not gonna be here for another half-hour maybe."

Sasuke said "To be honest Sakura, he did say that to us."

Naruto pulled out the Omni Sword from its' strap on his back. Naruto started training with the sword to pass the time until Kakashi could arrive. Also, he was going over the plan one more time with his dad in his head.

When Kakashi arrived, he said "Okay guys, you're all here. So that means we can get started quickly. Now, it's 10 AM now. You have until noon to take these two bells from me. If you get the bells, you can become Genin. If you don't, you're sent back to the Academy. It's that simple."

Before Sakura could comment, Naruto said "And I'm guessing the fact that there's two bells means that one of us is going back no matter what happens."

Kakashi said "Very observant. One of you will be going back regardless of what happens."

Sasuke glared at Kakashi, saying "You can't do that."

Kakashi took out a timer and set it to ring at 12. He said "Yes I can, and yes I will. Unless you get a bell from me. Now in this survival exercise, no holds barred. You must come at me with the intention to kill me. You have until noon. Begin!"

The three Genin jumped away into the trees, hiding until the time was right to come out. _'Hmmm…Okay, they're good at hiding. Sakura's over in the bushes to the left. Sasuke's in the trees to the right. Naruto's in my blind spot. But the spot also provides cover in case someone tries to look for him. I'm impressed. Maybe they'll pass.'_

Naruto was thinking _'Okay dad. Which do you think I should do first? Should I go and fight Kakashi now or wait until the others are with me?'_

Minato said _'Try to get the others on your side first. If they don't help you, then go after Kakashi alone. If they do help, use the plan we came up with. Hopefully your combined efforts will be able to defeat him.'_

Naruto took off from his position, making sure that he made as little noise as possible and that he wasn't seen by Kakashi. When he arrived at Sasuke's hiding spot, he said "Sasuke, we need to talk."

Sasuke turned around, saying "What do you want loser? Don't you see that I'm trying to defeat Kakashi?"

Naruto said "In case you didn't know Sasuke, Kakashi is one of the best Jounin in the village. It's gonna take more than some hotshot overconfident Genin to defeat him. If me, you, and Sakura combined our efforts, we might be able to defeat him. But unless we do, we're all going back to the Academy."

Sasuke said "No. I'm gonna get a bell all by myself. I don't need your help deadlast."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, saying "Fine, but don't come bitching to me when he wipes the floor with your ass."

Naruto jumped away, going for Sakura's spot. Easily finding her, Naruto asked her the same question. She immediately asked "Is Sasuke-kun gonna help?"

Naruto said "No he isn't. He thinks that because he's Rookie of the Year, he can defeat an Elite Jounin."

Sakura said "No. I'm not joining you. Besides, any plan you have is probably bound to fail anyway. You can't make a plan to save your life."

Naruto said "Fine then! I'll get a bell by myself. I don't need your help."

Naruto turned away from Sakura and walked out in the open. Seeing Naruto, Kakashi said "You're not very smart, are you?"

Naruto said "No, I'm very smart. I'm smart enough to realize that you knew where we were from the second we took off. We didn't fool you at all by hiding. So I said 'What's the point? He's an Elite Jounin and when he wants to find us, he can easily do it. We're just wasting time hiding.' So I decided to challenge you head-on for the bell."

Kakashi said "I'm not trying to sound conceited or anything, but you alone can't defeat me. I'm in a completely different league than you. You might have that fancy sword and cannon, but I still don't think they're enough for you alone to defeat me."

Naruto said "I know I can't defeat you alone. But the only help I have is Sasuke and Sakura, who won't help me. So I'm all alone. I might as well see where I stand in comparison to one of the best in the village."

Naruto pulled out the Omni Sword, and summoned the Positron Laser. If their plan was to work, the weapons would be crucial to it. Charging a small amount of energy into his attack, Naruto shot a blast at Kakashi. Kakashi dived to the side, where Naruto followed. Aiming for Kakashi's torso, Naruto tried to slice Kakashi. Kakashi was able to jump back and avoid it by a hairs' breath. Naruto jumped forward and tried for another slash, but with Kakashi's quick reflexes, Kakashi was able to duck under the sword slash. Kakashi jumped up with a front kick, but Naruto rolled under it behind Kakashi. Aiming his Laser at Kakashi's back, Naruto fired. Just before it hit, Kakashi used the Kawarimi to replace himself with a log.

Sensing Kakashi's chakra signature, Naruto used the Shunshin to appear behind Kakashi. Trying for an overhead slash, Naruto tried to vertically cut Kakashi in half. Kakashi easily rolled forward to dodge the strike, then turned around and kicked Naruto in the chest. Kakashi then started to backflip away to put some distance between him and Naruto.

Naruto tried three more blasts from the Positron Laser, but none hit. Dashing forward, Naruto was able to land a shallow cut on Kakashi's forearm, but Kakashi was able to land a punch to Naruto's jaw, then a kick to Naruto's chest. Naruto pulled his cannon forward and shot a blast out, but Kakashi easily dodged it.

Kakashi dodged Naruto's next three blasts, then Shunshin'ed behind Naruto. He had his hands in a Tora Seal. He then extended his fingers, yelling "Leaf Style Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death!"

He then aimed his fingers for Naruto's rear end. Before they hit, Naruto was able to Shunshin out of the attack range. He appeared in the air above Kakashi, and did the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Suddenly, one of him turned to 30. Each of them had the Positron Laser and the Omni Sword.

Naruto yelled out "Attack!" and the 30-man battalion surrounded Kakashi. Kakashi was able to avoid the more deadly strikes, but got cuts all throughout his body. When he dodged a stab wound to the heart, he ended up with a cut along his back. When he jumped backwards from another strike, he ended up getting his leg cut. Even though the cuts were small, they were starting to add up. _'I should end this before things get too bad._' Avoiding another strike, Kakashi leaped into the air and started doing handseals at a lightning fast rate. He yelled out "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

The Grand Fireball Jutsu was practically made for taking out opponents in a wide area. Taking a deep breath, Kakashi breathed out a huge mass of fire that descended on the clones. Unknown to Kakashi, he played right into Naruto's hands. Since Kakashi couldn't dodge in the air, and each clone had a Positron Laser, things were not looking good for Sharingan Kakashi. Each clone aimed the Laser at Kakashi, and fired off a shot. The 30 shots quickly pierced through the Grand Fireball and blasted Kakashi. Kakashi didn't have enough time to do Kawarimi, so he had to take the full brunt of the attack. Even though there were 30 blasts, they were severely weakened so that they wouldn't pierce human flesh.

When Kakashi was able to land, he looked over his wounds and thought to himself _'Could've been worse.'_

Naruto said "That was a warning shot. I won't be so nice next time Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi said "You won't have to. Earth Style: Mud Dragon Jutsu!"

Summoning a mud dragon, Kakashi commanded it to attack Naruto. The dragon turned its' head to Naruto, and spat out 10 mud balls. Naruto's clones blasted the mud balls, then the dragon, easily taking it down. Naruto turned his laser on Kakashi. Kakashi performed the Earth Style: Earth Protection Wall Jutsu quickly, then used the Shunshin to teleport away before the wall was blown through.

Reappearing behind a clone, Kakashi punched the clone through the head, then did the same to the 8 clones around him. When the clones took note of his presence, they tried to attack him, to no avail. Kakashi easily avoided all their attacks, then took them out when they were defenseless. Taking out 4 clones that way, Kakashi Shunshin'ed away before he was blasted again.

Reappearing a few feet away, Kakashi did a few handseals, then yelled out "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu!"

The jutsu brought a great draft through the clearing, blowing Naruto and a few of his shadow clones backwards. Ending the Jutsu, Kakashi looked where Naruto was at to see Naruto use the Shunshin to disappear.

When Naruto reappeared behind Kakashi, he said "Tell me this, Kakashi-sensei, how are we supposed to function as a team when the teammates don't treat each other as equals? Sasuke is conceited and believes that he can do everything in the world by himself, so he disagreed to help me in my plan. Sakura is Sasuke's lapdog and follows him everywhere.

"In order to have a functioning team, the teammates must respect each other. We don't have that. We have an asshole, his bitch, and the guy who they always put down. As far as I'm concerned, we were doomed to fail from the start. This test is about teamwork. It's about being willing to put your needs aside for the needs of your fellow ninja. And that will never happen between us three. You might as well just fail us right now."

Naruto then used the Shunshin to disappear, leaving Kakashi to find the others. Eventually Kakashi did. He found Sakura easily, and knocked her out just as easy. All he had to do was put her into a weak Genjutsu that made her see her worst fear. Obviously, her worst fear was seeing Sasuke hurt. So when she saw that, she easily fainted from it.

Sasuke put up a fight. He was actually able to touch the bells, and surprised Kakashi by knowing the Grand Fireball Jutsu. But in the end, he did no harm to Kakashi. Kakashi easily beat him. And just to be an asshole, he buried Sasuke up to his head in the ground.

Before Kakashi could leave the place he buried Sasuke, he was blasted from behind. Turning around, he saw Naruto running at him with the Omni Sword. Kakashi took out a kunai and threw it at Naruto's chest, but it went through him. Kakashi realized too late _'Clone!'_ and was blasted from all directions by Naruto and his clones. Before Kakashi could move, Naruto had a clone run over to Kakashi. He made the clone a Daibakuha Bunshin. When it got close enough, the clone detonated, blowing Kakashi a few feet away onto the ground.

When Kakashi got back up, a Daibakuha Bunshin grabbed him from behind in a full nelson hold (the clone put its arms under Kakashi's underarms and pushed his hands on the back of Kakashi's head so Kakashi's arms are useless). Another clone rushed forward and took the bells. Before Kakashi could kick the clone though, the clone threw the bells into the treeline, where the original Naruto caught them. The Daibakuha Bunshin then blew up, damaging Kakashi also.

When Kakashi got up from the explosion, he saw that the timer went off. Unearthing Sasuke, who Naruto left lying there in the dirt, he took Sasuke back to the clearing, where Naruto and a recently recovered Sakura were waiting for him.

Kakashi said "I have to say, I'm surprised. I can' believe that Naruto actually got both bells. I didn't even think he would get one. But now I must ask Naruto, what do you plan to do with those bells?"

Naruto didn't say anything, but tossed a bell each to Sakura and Sasuke. Kakashi said "Well, you guys should thank Naruto. He just saved you guys from having to repeat the Academy. You pass."

The three genin felt like jumping for joy, but Kakashi said "Hold up. I'm not too convinced that you will be a good team. For that alone, I'll request to the Hokage that we do D-ranked Missions for 6 months before you get a single C-rank. If your teamwork hasn't improved by 6 months, I will not only drop you from the Konoha Ninja Program, I'll ask the Hokage to permanently ban you from ever entering again. Do I make myself clear?"

The three Genin responded with "Yes sensei."

"Good, now I'll start off by telling you how this will go. I'll tell you a technique to learn. You will learn it by a week. The week after that, I'll privately spend time with each of you to learn how you are independently training or learning. Also, during that week we'll be doing missions. We will be doing 3 D-ranks a day at least. Monday, I'll privately help Sasuke. Wednesday is Sakura's day. And Friday is Naruto's. Now let's start off the day with a few chakra control exercises. A standard Genin chakra control exercise is Tree Climbing."

Sakura said "Kakashi-sensei, how is climbing trees gonna help us control our chakra? Even Naruto can climb trees."

Kakashi said "Easy, you won't be allowed to use your hands."

At their confused expressions, Kakashi said "What I mean is that you will have to concentrate chakra to your feet to climb up. Then you have to walk up it like normal. If you concentrate too much chakra, you will destroy the bark under your feet. If you don't use enough, you won't stick. Each of you, take out a kunai and use it to mark your progress up the tree."

"Uuh, Kakashi," said Naruto "I already know this."

Kakashi said "You do? Who taught you?"

Naruto seamlessly lied "Iruka-sensei. He did it to try and help me get better chakra control."

Kakashi said "Well then, you just ruined my entire lesson plan for this week. My plan was for us to work on this for this entire week, but if you already know this then you can do independent training until Sakura and Sasuke learn this."

Naruto said "Okay then."

Naruto then walked over to a secluded section of the training ground and made a Shadow Clone. He then started sparring with the clone, trying to work on his taijutsu. He continued to train by himself until Kakashi told them that training was over. Before Naruto left though, Kakashi offered to spar against Naruto in Kenjutsu if Naruto ever needed it. They decided to have a spar every Friday.

Naruto then went to Team 8's training ground to get Hinata. They decided to stay at that training ground to study that night.

The week progressed much like that. Naruto would study every night with Hinata, and every day he would train independently, or drop hints to Sakura and Sasuke on how to do the training exercise. By their third day working on it, Sakura was able to get it. Sasuke took 3 days longer than Sakura, but by the next Monday, the teams were all able to walk up trees.

That Monday, Kakashi decided to have them do their first mission. It was chasing Tora the cat. The demon cat from hell led them on a chase for an entire hour, but they were able to complete that one, and 5 other D-ranks that day.

Later that day, Naruto got a message from the Ancient Warrior of Fire. **"Naruto, it's time. Your ability to transform into a Digimon has been held back because of your body's inability to hold the power. But now that you're a helluva lot stronger, your body can handle my power. I think we should try it out now. You ready?"**

Naruto scoffed and replied '_Come on, of course I am.'_

The Ancient Warrior of Fire said **"Okay then." **and started flooding Naruto with its' energy. Naruto felt his own energy rise to higher and higher levels. Blue strips of something started covering him. As he was being covered, he started feeling his body mutate and change. The entire experience lasted for 10 seconds, but after it was over, Naruto felt a lot different.

After the strips left from shielding Naruto's body, he came out looking…. Different. He still looked like himself. He still had blonde hair and blue eyes. But that was about the only things that were the same.

His hair grew past his waistline. He grew an entire foot, standing at 5'10". His muscle tone increased to about 1.5 times as much as it was before. His clothes had also changed. He had on a black spandex bodysuit. He also had on some weird armor. He had on an orange facemask with three horns on it. The first was on his forehead and the last two were growing out of his temples. He had on red and white armor on his chest. He also had on forearm and shin armor that was red as well. On his wrist and ankles were white bands that had 3 holes on the top each. The armor encased his feet also. The armor had only space for 2 toes that looked like talons.

Naruto said "This feels great."

AncientGreymon said **"Like it? This is the first stage of my power. You are Agunimon, the Human Spirit of Fire. I suggest that you train in this form for a while. Try to get used to it before another monster attack happens."**

Naruto said _'Okay.'_

So Naruto spent the rest of the day and a lot of his free time training and learning the powers that came with becoming Agunimon. It turns out, fusing with the Ancient Digimon Spirit of Fire made his chakra affinity turn from just Wind to Wind and Fire. Also, using Fire Style Ninjutsu while he was Agunimon made them a lot tougher.

Thanks to AncientGreymon and Minato, Naruto was able to learn how to add elements to his Shadow Clones. He could now easily make Fire Shadow Clones, and thanks to his fire abilities, he could make them take as many as 50 hits before dispelling. This helped him get an even faster control over his power.

The main problem about becoming Agunimon was that it got harder to use the Omni Sword and Positron Laser. In his human form, there was nothing to interfere. But in his Digmon Form, it was hard to keep control over his own Digimon powers and the powers that Imperialdramon sealed in his weapons that makes them work. AncientGreymon said that it would stay that hard until controlling the Ancient Digimon's chakra came just as second nature as controlling his own.

That Friday, Naruto and Kakashi were having a Kenjutsu battle. It turned out that Kakashi had a ninjatou from his old days as an ANBU agent and that all ANBU had to learn how to fight with one. He had just beaten Naruto in a match and had told Naruto the flaws in his stance and technique.

Before much more could be done, they heard a huge thud coming from somewhere, then a lot of screaming. Kakashi had a sneaking suspicion what it was, but he hoped to high Heaven that he was wrong. He said "Team 7, move out!"

They each followed his lead toward the source of the disturbance to see that there were three big creatures attacking the of them was a huge tan tortoise with spikes coming out of its' shell. The second creature had a huge blue shell which the bottom half of its' body was probably in. The upper half of it's body was black with green spots. It had amber eyes and huge pupils. It was destroying the recently rebuilt buildings.

The last creature walked on four legs. It's legs were stubby, but it had a 15 foot horn on its head. It had black armor all around it, with a white underbelly. It looked like a tricked-out triceratops.

Naruto mentally said to the Warrior of Fire _'I'm guessing they're Digimon.'_

AncientGreymon said **"Yep. The tan one is Tortomon. The black one with green spots is MoriShellmon. The black one with the huge horn is Monochromon. **

"**The weakest one is MoriShellmon. Like it's cousin Shellmon, the top half of its' body is completely defenseless. Also, since its' shell is big as hell, it's pretty slow. If you want to kill it, watch out for his attacks and the other two. MoriShellmon is tough…for a Rookie.**

"**Tortomon is the middle one of the group. His legs are strong enough for him to move quickly even though he has a huge shell. Also, his back legs are strong enough for him to stand on them alone. Most of his body is protected by his shell, so defeating him will be hard. His underbelly is protected, and his legs would probably be the weakest point. **

"**Monochromon is different. His armor is as tough as hell, so you'd have to pack some serious power to break through it. The Omni Sword should be able to cut through the armor, but that's probably it. You should tell the ninja to try and concentrate their attacks on Monochromon because he'd be the hardest to defeat."**

Naruto said _"How do you think I should tackle this? Regular, or Digimon?"_

AncientGreymon said **"You can beat them with just the weapons. But if I were you, I'd tackle it as a Digimon to gain the experience."**

Naruto said _"Okay then."_

Naruto looked to Kakashi and said "What should we do?"

Sasuke said "Well, we can't just stand here and do nothing, can we? They'll destroy our home."

Naruto said "Kakashi, tell the ninja to concentrate their attacks on the black one. But they should know that it's armor is tough to get through."

Kakashi said "I think I can get through that armor."

Naruto looked at Kakashi and said "I hope so, because the rest of the guys will seriously need that help."

Kakashi said "How do you know how tough the black ones' armor is?"

Naruto said "I'll explain later, but for right now, we have to stop these monsters."

Naruto ran to the site where the Digimon were to see that they had already destroyed the buildings around them. MoriShellmon said "Haha! Run you stupid humans, run! Nothing you can do will stop us now!"

Naruto said _'AncientGreymon, I'm ready. Give it to me!'_

AncientGreymon infused Naruto with his chakra, transforming him into Agunimon. Agunimon Shunshin'ed to a building in front of the Digimon. He focused energy into his right hand, making fire spew out of the holes in his gauntlet and cover his entire hand. He yelled "Oh, yeah, then how about this? Pyro Punch!"

The fire leapt off of Agunimon's hand and traveled down towards MoriShellmon. The front part of the attack had the shape of a dragon's head. The attack hit MoriShellmon in the face, knocking him back. Agunimon then jumped off the building he was on and fell towards Tortomon. He put his arms and hands to his sides and straightened out his legs, becoming a human missile. He commanded the fire to cover his entire body, adding more power to his attack. He yelled out "Fire Rocket!"

He crashed into Tortomon's head, slamming him into the ground. When he landed, Agunimon recovered quickly and hopped off of Tortomon. He then Shunshin'ed above Monochromon's head, sending a Pyro Punch towards it's head.

MoriShellmon yelled "Who the hell was that!"

Agunimon did handseals, creating two Fire Shadow Clones. He said "One of them for each of us."

The clones nodded and jumped towards their opponents.

(Against Tortomon)

Agunimon jumped forward towards Tortomon, who said "What the hell? How did you get the Legendary Spirit of Fire?"

Agunimon smirked and said "I have my ways."

He then Shunshin'ed above Tortomon. Agunimon started doing handseals and yelled "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Breathing a huge ball of fire, Tortomon could do nothing but withdraw into its' shell to be protected from the onslaught. When Agunimon landed, Tortomon got out of its' shell, then yelled out "Shell Phalanx!"

All of a sudden, Tortomon's shell started glowing yellow and glowing spikes started coming out of it. The spikes shot up into the air, before turning around and aiming for Agunimon. Agunimon started shooting off Pyro Punches to meet each missile aimed at him. Agunimon hit some of them, but the missiles started swerving out of the way. Agunimon quickly Shunshin'ed into the air, causing the missiles to turn around and come back for him. Directing energy into his hands again, Agunimon yelled out "Pyro Punch!"

With each punch, a small stream of fire shot out of Agunimon's hands, hitting the spikes. Agunimon hit most of them, the rest were handled by the other Shinobi. When Agunimon landed, he started shooting Pyro Punches towards Tortomon. Surprisingly, Tortomon was able to avoid all of them. Agunimon Shunshin'ed towards Tortomon, coated his fist in fire, then punched Tortomon. Tortomon pulled his right forearm backwards and hit Agunimon back 20 feet. Agunimon hit the side of a building and fell down. As he was getting back up, he saw that something above him was blocking out the sun. Looking up, he saw Tortomon 25 feet in the air about to land on him! Luckily, Agunimon was able to Shunshin out of the way before he became a Digi-pancake.

Jumping towards Tortomon's head, Agunimon focused energy into his foot and kicked Tortomon in the head, knocking him to the left. Tortomon quickly got back up, and yelled "Shell Pile!"

Tortomon then tucked into its' shell and started spinning towards Agunimon at a quick pace. Agunimon tried to stop it using its fire attacks, but it didn't work. Tortomon slammed into Agunimon, forcing him back into a building. The Agunimon clone felt its' energy draining. It only had about 10 minutes before its' life was up. And that's if it didn't use any attacks. It needed a new source of energy and quick. That's when it hit him!

Agunimon got up and focused half of its' energy into its' foot. It used the Shunshin to appear by Tortomon's cheek. Agunimon then kicked Tortomon back 10 feet. Before Tortomon could get back up, another ninja yelled "Wood Style: Restraining Vines Jutsu!"

Just like before, the jutsu made thick vines sprout from the ground and keep Tortomon on the ground. Agunimon said "Thanks, now keep him down for a while!"

Agunimon yelled "I need every ninja here who knows a fire Jutsu to hit me with it right now!"

The ninjas looked at him confused. He said "It'll increase my power. Just do it, quick!"

The ninjas took his advice and started shooting a multitude of Fire Jutsu towards him. With each Jutsu that hit him, Agunimon's power grew. Soon, he had almost double the power that the original Agunimon had given him. He decided this was enough and told the ninja to stop.

Using his new power, Agunimon focused it throughout his body. Agunimon jumped into the air and yelled "Phoenix Burst!"

Fire sprouted from every part of Agunimon's body. The fire shot out and took the form of a phoenix. Agunimon then turned downward and dive-bombed towards Tortomon. Tortomon saw the attack and withdrew in its' shell. Agunimon saw Tortomon withdraw into its' shell, but paid it no mind and crashed into Tortomon's shell. When he hit the shell, it partly cracked Tortomon's shell and rattled Tortomon inside it. The attack knocked Tortomon unconscious, which was just how Agunimon wanted it. Now Tortomon could be purified by the original Naruto. The clone dispersed in a flash of fire, seeing that its' work was done.

(With MoriShellmon)

The real Agunimon had decided to tackle this one. AncientGreymon said it was the weakest, so Agunimon had decided on taking that one out quickly. Before he could do anything though, he heard a loud yell and saw that MoriShellmon was right next to him. Before he could jump away, MoriShellmon had grabbed him and threw him into a tree. Before Agunimon could do anything, he heard a cry of "Rock Spitter!"

MoriShellmon had started shooting boulders at him from his throat. As they hit Agunimon, he started getting mad. _'This damn tree slug just threw up on me! What the hell?_

Agunimon Shunshin'ed out of his boulder prison and teleported in front of MoriShellmon. Agunimon quickly jumped up and shot off a Pyro Punch right in MoriShellmon's face. The Pyro Punch knocked MoriShellmon back as Agunimon rushed forward to continue the assault. Agunimon jumped up and started twisting in the air. As he was twisting, fire started to come out of the holes in his armor. Agunimon yelled out "Pyro Tornado!"

Agunimon jumped towards MoriShellmon and slammed in MoriShellmon, which burnt MoriShellmon badly and knocked him back. As soon as he landed, Agunimon rushed forward to capitalize on MoriShellmon's pain, but when he was 5 feet away, MoriShellmon yelled out "Shell Pile!"

MoriShellmon quickly tucked itself into its' shell and started spinning as it shot itself at Agunimon like a top. Agunimon barely dodged the attack, but had to run as MoriShellmon turned around and chased him. Agunimon backed himself into a wall and waited until MoriShellmon shot at him again. Agunimon waited until the last second, then used Shunshin to appear behind MoriShellmon. MoriShellmon crashed into the building, becoming partly submerged in rubble. While it was in there, Agunimon jumped to the top of a building next to them, then jumped off. As he jumped off, he yelled "Fire Rocket!"

Every inch of Agunimon's body sprouted fire as he crashed headfirst into MoriShellmon, causing it to yell in pain. MoriShellmon dug itself out of the building, then turned to Agunimon and yelled out "Rock Spitter!"

MoriShellmon started regurgitating boulders on a direct course with Agunimon. Agunimon sent a few Pyro Punches at the boulders, but they didn't do anything to it. Agunimon was about to dodge, but a yell of "Dynamic Entry!" stopped him.

Gai jumped in the way and kicked the boulder as it split in two. Gai turned back to Agunimon and said "I thought you might need a little bit of help."

Agunimon muttered "Arigatou gozaimasu" as he and Gai turned back to the boulders and started smashing them with their fists. Eventually, they turned the boulders into powder. Gai rushed forward and jumped towards MoriShellmon as he yelled out "Great Leaf Hurricane!"

Gai's foot impacted with MoriShellmon's face and sent him flying back, as Agunimon Shunshin'ed in the way of MoriShellmon and yelled out "Pyro Punch!"

Agunimon released two Pyro Punches point blank at MoriShellmon, causing him to crash into the ground. When it got back up, MoriShellmon said "Damn you! Damn you all! I'll teach you to mess around with me. Mind Fog!"

Out of MoriShellmon's mouth came a dark purple cloud of gas. At first, the gas reached Gai, then quickly engulfed the other ninja in the crowd. As reality set in, the ninja all started to jump to the tops of the roofs to get away from the gas cloud. Some of them couldn't get away though. The gas had infected their system, and they were left coughing on the ground as the cloud covered them. Agunimon quickly jumped to the roof and said to his tenants '_AncientGreymon, what's up with this Mind Fog attack?'_

The Ancient Warrior of Fire quickly said to him **"That Mind Fog attack damages someone's mind. At first, you'll lose movement or reflex speed. But if you breathe in too much, you'll eventually start to lose your sight, then you'll lose your mind and die. We need to get this stuff out of the village before it reaches anyone else."**

Before Naruto had to do anything, he heard Team Ten's sensei yell out "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"

All of a sudden, a huge wind blew past, blowing the Mind Fog out of the way. Looking down, Agunimon saw that there were many ninja that fell victim to the Mind Fog. Agunimon quickly moved to them and picked one up. He moved the guy to a building that was away from the battling so he'd be safe. Agunimon then went back and saw that there were some of them that were aiding him in moving people away. When it was done, Agunimon went to a nearby building top. Agunimon then jumped off of the building, shooting off Pyro Punches while he was falling. When he landed, Agunimon rushed towards MoriShellmon. When he was close enough, Agunimon jumped towards MoriShellmon and caught on fire to hit him with a Fire Rocket. As MoriShellmon was knocked back from the attack, Asuma jumped forward and started doing handseals. When he finished, he yelled out "Fire Style: Burning Ash Accumulation!"

Asuma breathed out a gigantic black plume of smoke which covered MoriShellmon. Asuma clicked his teeth and the black ash caught fire, severely burning MoriShellmon. Agunimon thought _'Wow, AncientGreymon was right. MoriShellmon is basically a rookie.'_

Agunimon aimed a Pyro Punch at MoriShellmon's head, but MoriShellmon withdrew into its' shell. Agunimon rushed forward and started punching and kicking MoriShellmon's shell, but couldn't do any damage to it. All of a sudden, Agunimon felt a migraine coming on. _'What the hell. Both of my clones already dispelled.'_

Before Agunimon could jump back, MoriShellmon yelled out "Shell Pile!"

Agunimon thought _'This is not gonna feel good.'_

Before Agunimon could be hit though, Gai jumped in the way and kicked MoriShellmon back like a soccer ball. MoriShellmon was knocked into a building and stuck in there. Agunimon thought _'I need to finish this quick. That last one won't go down so easy.'_

Agunimon jumped towards MoriShellmon and hit it with a Fire Rocket. As the monster screamed in pain, Naruto heard Asuma yell "Hey! Go help Kakashi with the last one! We got this one!"

Agunimon nodded and took off towards where the last group was handling Monochromon. They were able to stop it from destroying buildings, but they hadn't done any significant damage. Monochromon's armor was too thick for regular kunai and shuriken to get through. But the armor was mostly on his back, so his underside was its' weak spot. Also, Naruto saw a red burn on Monochromon's belly, the result of his clone's last resort. It caused a bad burn on Monochromon's body, but it caused the clone to dispel.

Agunimon started doing handseals and yelled "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

Agunimon blew out a huge ball of fire that hit Monochromon right in its' burn, causing it to roar in pain. Monochromon turned his way and yelled out "Volcanic Strike!"

Out of Monochromon's mouth came a ball of lava that hit Agunimon right in the chest. As Agunimon was getting up, he saw Monochromon come rushing at him with its' horn down. Agunimon thought _'Oh shit!'_

Behind him, he heard a voice yell "Earth Style: Earth Projection Wall Jutsu!"

A huge wall of rock rose up inbetween Naruto and Monochromon. Monochromon ran into it and got its horn stuck in it. Agunimon looked up to see Kakashi standing over him. Agunimon quickly muttered "Arigatou" and Shunshin'ed to Monochromon's burn. Agunimon yelled out "Pyro Punch" and covered his hands in fire, then he punched Monochromon and let the attack out point blank. Monochromon roared in pain yet again and tried to get its' horn out, but continuously failed. Seeing the burn, Kakashi did some handseals and yelled out "Wind Style: Blade of Wind!"

Kakashi extended his index and middle fingers. Wind started to circle the two digits to form an invisible blade. Kakashi rushed towards Monochromon's burn and stabbed the wind blade into it, causing Monochromon to yell out again. The Digimon's thrashing eventually freed its' horn.

As it's horn became free, it turned to Agunimon and charged him. Agunimon easily jumped over Monochromon. When he landed, Agunimon started doing handseals, then yelled "Hokage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Fire Shadow Clone Jutsu!)

In 10 plumes of fire, 10 clones appeared. Each of the clones ran forward and surrounded Monochromon. When they were all around them, the clones yelled "Kamikaze Charge!"

Each clone charged forward and yelled "Hokage Bunshin Daibakuha!" (Fire Shadow Clone Great Explosion!)

When the clones got close to Monochromon, they all blew up. With each one, Monochromon flinched from the pain. Seeing that Monochromon was distracted, Kakashi flipped up his headband to reveal his Sharingan. Kakashi dashed behind Monochromon and started doing handseals. As he grabbed his wrist and pointed his palm down, Kakashi yelled out "Raikiri!"

After encasing his land in lightning, Kakashi ran towards Monochromon's back legs. With one pass through, Kakashi made a deep cut into both of Monochromon's back legs. As Kakashi did that, Agunimon jumped back to give himself some running room. Agunimon then started running at a full sprint towards Monochromon. Agunimon then yelled out "Fire Rocket!"

Agunimon encased himself in fire and jumped towards Monochromon. Monochromon yelled out "Volcanic Strike!"

Out of Monochromon's mouth came another ball of lava. The ball crashed into Agunimon, who used the propulsion of his Fire Rocket to push it back. Agunimon pushed through the Volcanic Strike only to meet another one. Agunimon pushed through that one, but his Fire Rocket attack started to die down. Agunimon knew that he couldn't get through this third one. Right before his attack died out completely, he heard a voice behind him yell "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

Turning around, Agunimon saw that it was Sasuke who launched the attack at him. Agunimon closed his eyes and embraced the power of the attack that Sasuke gave him. With the power, he was able to push his Fire Rocket back to full power, and with it, he blew through the third Volcanic Strike attack and crashed into Monochromon. Monochromon let loose a loud yell of pain as he became a black silhouette. Seeing that he had his chance, Agunimon transformed back to Naruto and summoned the Omni Sword.

"The choices that you've made in your lives led to this moment. It was your choice to appear in my world, it was your choice to attack my home, and now, your choices just got you killed. Hopefully when you're reincarnated, you'll make better ones. Digicore, Purify!"

Naruto then jumped towards Monochromon and slashed him. The strips of Digital code circling Monochromon entered the Omni Sword, then went back to the Digi-egg that was left. The Digi-egg floated into the sky, until it made its' own portal to the Digital World.

After taking out Monochromon, Naruto was approached by Kakashi. Kakashi chuckled lightly and said "I should've known that it was you behind that armor. You're the only one dumb enough to attack these monsters head on like that."

Naruto got an embarrassed look on his face and said "You're not mad at me, are you?"

Kakashi said "I am a little angry. Naruto, I'm your sensei. I'm here to help you become a better ninja. I need to know what you can do, so I know when and how to help you. Now, how can I help you become a better ninja if I don't know what you can do?"

Naruto said "I understand Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi said "After this battle Naruto, we're gonna have a discussion about your abilities. But for now, let's finish off these monsters."

Naruto nodded at Kakashi's statement. Naruto turned to Tortomon and Shunshin'ed towards it. When he got to him, Naruto summoned the Positron Laser and blasted Tortomon. Tortomon let loose a yell of pain as Naruto kept blasting Tortomon.

Tortomon became enraged and yelled out "Shell Phalanx!"

Out of Tortomon's shell came yellow glowing spikes. Naruto easily shot down many of the spikes as the other ninja got the rest. Naruto rushed forward to cut Tortomon, but Tortomon swung its' head toward Naruto and knocked him away. Naruto flipped in the air, stuck to the side of a building, then jumped back towards Tortomon and shot him in the head. Tortomon let loose a yell of pain, only to have a ninja yell "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Out of a nearby stream rose a huge dragon of water that knocked Tortomon over and soaked him. As he fell, Kakashi yelled "Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu!"

The clouds above started to darken, and out of the clouds came a lightning dragon that crashed into Tortomon and made it scream out in pain. As the electricity coursed through Tortomon, Tortomon turned into a black silhouette. Naruto quickly purified Tortomon and thought _'And then, there was one.'_

Naruto appeared next to MoriShellmon to see that the rest of the ninja already had him on the run. He hadn't moved an inch since Naruto left, and the ninja hadn't given an inch. Naruto jumped to the top of a nearby building and started doing hanseals. He yelled out "Hokage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Multiple plumes of fire turned into multiple clones. The clones jumped off of the building and crashed into MoriShellmon, yelling "Hokage Bunshin Daibakuha!"

The clones all exploded on contact, causing MoriShellmon to scream out. After 10 seconds of continuous fire, MoriShellmon turned into a black silhouette. Naruto jumped off of the building and stabbed MoriShellmon into the head to purify him.

As Naruto landed and dispelled the Omni Sword, he felt the adrenaline of the battle left him. Naruto fell to the ground as exhaustion and fatigue set in. Naruto felt someone lift him up by the back of his shirt, but he paid it no mind. He was too tired to care.

Kakashi carried Naruto to the Hokage Tower while the Hokage walked beside him. When they arrived, the Hokage started to set up privacy seals so that nothing in their speech would be given away. The Hokage reached into his battle gear and pulled out a soldier pill, which he gave to Naruto.

As the energy returned to Naruto, Naruto stood back up and looked at the Hokage. He said "Why'd you guys carry me here?"

Kakashi walked over to a chair and sat down in it, motioning for Naruto to do the same. As the Hokage took his seat in the room, Kakashi said "Naruto, we have to talk about that armor you had on today. The way it changed your appearance, people could say that the Kyuubi sealed inside of you is breaking free."

Naruto looked at Kakashi as if he had grown an extra head. "What are you talking about? It didn't change my appearance that much."

Kakashi said "Naruto, you grew a foot in height, put on what looked like 80 pounds of muscle, and your hair grew past your ass. I would count that as 'much.'"

Sarutobi said "Kakashi's right, Naruto. The sudden change in appearance is very abnormal. Knowing the intelligence (or lack thereof) of the villagers, they will conclude that the Kyuubi no Yoko's energy is leaking through to you. I can get them to calm down, but before I do that, I want to know the truth. Where the hell did that armor come from?"

Naruto said "Okay then, but it's a long story."

And so, Naruto told them everything. From the Kyuubi actually being AncientGreymon, to his father being sealed inside him, to the threat from King Drasil. They were of course skeptical until Naruto showed them proof. Mainly, that proof was allowing Minato to control a shadow clone and spill their dirty secrets. After 10 straight minutes of Naruto rolling on the floor laughing his ass off, Sarutobi said "Okay Minato, I believe you. Just for the love of God, shut the hell up."

Kakashi said "It really is you, Minato-sensei?"

Minato nodded and said "Yep, it's me alright. And I gotta say, I like what you're doing to your team, Kakashi."

Kakashi said "Thank you, sensei."

Minato said "Okay, but now it's time to get down to the real reason we're here. What are we gonna do about Drasil?"

Sarutobi said "We're already doing what we can about these 'Digimon' attacks, but unless we can stop them at the source, we're just biding our time until we meet one we can't defeat."

Minato said "Well, unless we can march an army into the Digital World that option's out. We need to find out a way to bring back the Ancient Warriors."

Sarutobi commented "But to bring the Jinchuuriki together would take nothing short of a village alliance."

Minato said "If AncientGreymon's stories are anything to go by, a village alliance is the least that we'll need."

Kakashi said "I understand that the Kyuubi was under the influence of someone else when it attacked our village. But even so, the Bijuu have been known for causing wanton destruction. How are we sure that the other Bijuu are as level-headed as the Kyuubi?"

Minato thought about what Kakashi stated and said "Good point. We really have no idea. For all we know, the rest of the Bijuu could be bat-shit crazy. But then again, we thought the exact same about AncientGreymon when he attacked out village. We need to give them a chance."

Kakashi nodded and said "If you say so."

Sarutobi said "But even if we do create a village alliance, how can we be so sure that the other Jinchuuriki could do the same thing that Naruto does? How do we know that the other Jinchuuriki are the right choice for becoming the Ancient Warriors?"

Minato said "It's the Bijuu who choose. If their Jinchuuriki isn't right for the Ancient Warriors, then they won't become one. They can't force the change as far as I know. Besides, if the worst case scenario comes up, we can try to break the seal, let the Bijuu out, and then they can choose their own warrior."

Sarutobi sighed. "I should've given this job to Kakashi as soon as you died, Minato."

Kakashi said "With the way you bitch and complain about it? Not in a million years."

Naruto jumped back in the conversation and said "So Ojii-san, can we count on your help for this?"`

Sarutobi nodded and said "Of course you can. I'll see what I can do to help."

Kakashi said "I'll help out in any way I can too. I know a few Fire and Wind style Jutsu that could help Naruto."

Minato nodded and said "I can't thank you two enough for this. Now, we just need to prepare for the next battle."

Sarutobi said "If what you said is true, we're gonna need all the help we can get."

(End)


End file.
